A Sad Song To Sing
by The Gothic.Princess 101
Summary: Raven, her best friend Robin, and their friends go to Azerath for Raven's unexpected arranged marriage. She's summoned their to take the throne after her mother's death. Things such as jealousy, learning, betrayal, sexual encounters, and romance occur.
1. A Sad Song To Sing

**Hey guys, I'm the author of the chapters named, The Truth Hurts. I got lots of reviews and I thank my reviewers. I think that the story below is a lot better than my first one. The reason I made this is because I thought that my first one wasn't detailed or creative enough. But anyways, I think you'll read this and become addicted. (Oh and it will continue). Enjoy!**

Info. you should know: Raven and Robin are the closest two in the Teen Titans. Raven has had a crush on her very appealing team leader since the day he said that she was his best friend ever. But she didn't realize how completely in love she was with him, until she beared the thought of being without him. Robin thinks that they're merely friends, and has no clue of Raven's feelings towards him. Cyborg is like Raven's big brother and he figured out how Raven really feels about Robin. He's been hinting to Robin for over a year, but Robin still has no clue. Starfire has taken an interest in the youngest member of the team, Beast Boy. After the tragic incident with Terra, Starfire got really close to him. But none of the Titans thought that they were actually together. Cyborg goes out with Bumblebee from Titans East. They have been together ever since Titans East formed. Speedy from Titans East has an innocent crush on the majestic Raven. She knows it but she still has her eyes on their mysterious leader. Robin is the best thing that ever happened to Raven. He's always been by her side through the years. No matter what the case was, Robin was on Raven's side defending her. And that's one of the many qualities Robin has that Raven loves. But it's not Robin's looks, his charm, or his muscular body Raven fell for, but how much alike they are in reality. No matter how clueless Robin is, or how much he doesn't want to admit it, he and Raven were a match made in Heaven. But the Boy Wonder isn't the easiest book to read. He's completely full of surprises and is very unpredictable. There's no telling what he'll chose to do in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**A Sad Song To Sing**

The beautiful, mysterious, majestic, Raven was sitting in the middle of her bed meditating. No matter where Raven went, or how far she ran, there was a shadow lurking in the deep depths of her mind, and she couldn't escape it. She could sense something was wrong somewhere someway somehow, but just couldn't put her finger on it. She had been sleeping with one eye open and looking over her shoulder when she was alone. But it wasn't fear or loneliness that was causing this, but the emptiness she felt in her heart. Raven had never felt this way before, and she didn't know what to expect. "Azerath Metrion Zenthios," she chanted in her usual monotone emotionless voice. She was deep in concentration trying to find the cause of these unusual emotions. She had told the rest of the Titans about this, and her very loyal companions told her they would keep an eye out for anything that looked out of sorts.

Her search through her mind was interrupted when an image of and elderly pale man dressed in tan robs appeared in her mind.

She heard a voice she had not heard in ages, "Raven," it said.

She knew exactly who it was, but just couldn't bring herself to believe it. It was one of the Monks from Azerath that raised her, Lord Falconer.

"I bring grave news," Lord Falconer told Raven.

Raven didn't say a word because she knew that what he was about to tell her, was what had been lurking in the shadows of her mind for a while now.

"Your mother, Arella, has perished in a fire," Lord Falconer said with grief in his

voice.

Raven heart broke into a million pieces at that very moment. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her dear mother is gone forever.

"It is mandatory that you return to Azerath in exactly one week and take your mother's place on the throne." he continued.

"My Lord Falconer," Raven said with emotion in her voice, "I cannot leave Earth."

"You have to, young child, Azerath needs a queen and it is you're next in line."

Raven didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, dear child, but you must, it is what's best for our people," He said.

"What's best for our people is not what is best for me! I have friends here on Earth who are my family, I can't just leave them!" she yelled at him.

"You'll have to, dear child, your friends may come to Azerath with you in one week. Your betrothed, Maxwell Benson, has announced that he will give you as much time as you want to get acquainted with him. The wedding will be arranged by your cousin, Dawn, and will be held on the date you choose. I'm sorry dear child, I wish I didn't have to do this, but it is what must happen. You have one week, and you must be here. Please tell me now how much time you would like."

"Just," Raven said with tears rolling down her pale cheeks, "Give me sixty days."

"As you wish," Lord Falconer agreed, "Once you arrive here in Azerath, your sixty days will begin. Remember one week and you must be here. Don't be late."

Then the image disappeared.

Raven collapsed onto her bed, tears flowing freely down her fair face. She couldn't control her powers and she didn't care. Every item in her room was becoming engulfed in her aura, at different times, and was crashing into the walls and windows. But Raven was too upset to care. _'I'll never see my mother ever again. I'll never hear her sweet, sweet voice._ _I can't bear the thought of leaving my friends and life here on Earth. How are they going to react when I tell them? I don't think I can stand saying goodbye to them forever. How am I supposed to carry on life without my dear best friend Robin? I have never told him how I feel about him. How I really _

_feel about him.'_

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," she said with her voice nasal from her crying. She knew who it was because she could always sense a field of energy coming from him.

Robin walked through the door. He looked around at the mess in her room. Her books were strewn everywhere, there were cracks in the window and in the walls, and Raven's her eyes were red and puffy.

Robin was very concerned for his dear friend at that moment, and rushed over and sat down next to her. He put his arm around Raven and comforted her. "Raven, what happened?" he asked in the most concerned tone she had every heard.

"Sssomething very bbbad and unbbbelievable happened," Raven stammered out between her sobs.

"Whatever it is Raven, you can tell me," Robin was looking deep into her eyes.

She took a deep breath before saying the words that would haunt her for the rest of her life, "My mother…she died…and I have to go to…..Azerath and… and be Queen.

"Oh no." Robin said and tightened his grasp on her. Raven began to cry even harder. "You can't leave Earth, I mean you're my best friend. We have a connection that I don't have with anyone else. There's no one in this world that means more to me than you do. I can't live without you," he declared.

"I'm bringing you guys with me, and I'll have….have sixty days to get acquainted with….with my new king, Maxwell, and….and my cousin, Dawn, will….will arrange the….the wedding," she said through her tears.

"When do we have to leave?"

"In..in a week," Raven told him.

"You're not, I will stop this." Robin said in a determined tone.

"Robin you can't," Raven told said looking up at him, "No one can."

"Sssshhhh," Robin hushed his heartbroken friend and held her close to him, "I'm going to make this better. I promise that to you." And he stayed with her, comforting

her. They sat there with Raven lying on Robin's chest sobbing silently.

'_I am glad to be here with her.'_ Robin thought_, But I don't think I like her "that way" but I do love her very much. She's always here for me and I for her. There is no other person that I can do that with. I have a special bond with her and I don't think I can go on without her.'_

Robin wiped tried to wipe some of the tears from Raven's face. _'It's sort of awkward seeing Raven Cry. She has always been the calm, cool, and collected Titan. Come to think of it, the only time I've ever seen her cry was when her father, Trigon, tried to take over the world.'_ But none of that mattered. He was afraid, afraid that his best friend would have to leave him forever.

"Raven, I promise I'll stop this," he whispered to her.

Raven didn't answer him. But something in her did believe him. _'The last time I thought that no one could save me, he risked everything, and saved my life and everyone else's on the planet.' _she thought,_ 'If anyone can stop this it's Robin. He can do the impossible.' _

About what seemed like an hour past by, and Robin looked down at his very good friend. She was sound asleep. He got up, pulled the sheets back and laid her down gently. He looked down at his dear, dear friend. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sleep tight," he whispered, then left.

It was about 6am but Robin didn't care. He walked down the hall of dorms and knocked sort of loud on each one, except for Raven's and said aloud, "Come into the living room for a meeting."

Beast Boy, Cy, and Star came walking into the living room where Robin was waiting anxiously. They were all yawning and rubbing there sleepy eyes.

"Dude," Beast Boy said through a yawn, "You do know that it's 6 in the morning right."

"I know and I don't care," said Robin impatiently, "Raven just got some horrible news, that will change her life and ours forever."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"I mean that a Monk contacted Raven from Azerath, and her mother died. And as bad as that is, it isn't the worst part. Raven's mother was the queen, and Raven was next in line for the throne. So now has to go to Azerath in a week and be married to a man named Maxwell, and become the Queen. We're going to be with her for sixty days in Azerath. Thinking of a plan to get her out of this mess." Robin explained to his friends.

The other three Titans were just standing there, with their eyes wide open and jaws dropped all the way to the ground.

"Oh man," Beast Boy said in an astounded tone, "But Raven can't get married to some guy she doesn't know."

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Starfire, "Friend Raven must be devastated to learn that her mother is now of the past."

"Raven is way too young to get married," Cy pointed out.

"We will do everything in our power to stop this guys, but right now we all should get some sleep and we'll talk together with Raven tomorrow," Robin told his friends. They all nodded in agreement, and went back to bed.

**Well there it is chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this and I will continue soon.**


	2. We'll Get Through This

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing and as I said this story did continue. And It will continue to keep going. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**We'll Get Through This**

Raven awoke at the sound of her alarm clock. It was 8am, the time she normally got up. _'Why is my room such a mess?' _she thought to herself, _'Oh yea,' _she thought as she remembered last night's events.

She lifted her hand and rubbed her forehead. It felt like she was having a massive hangover. But she knew her head was hurting because of all the crying she did last night. She got up and headed for the kitchen to get some aspirin.

She went into the kitchen, and she was surprised when she saw Beast Boy leaning against the counter.

"Raven!" he yelled and gave her a massive hug, "Robin told us what happened. I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thanks Beast Boy," she said as he was still hugging her, "You can let me go now."

"Oh right," Beast Boy said as he let her go and blushed.

"So," Raven said, "What did Robin tell you exactly?"

"He told us about your mother, and how you have to go to Azerath and marry some dude, and that we can go with you to Azerath for sixty days."

"You don't seem upset at all," Raven said sort of hurt.

"I am," BB said in a calm voice, "But I didn't want show it when I talked to you and make you all upset."

"You know Beast Boy," Raven said to the little green changeling, "You always were like my little brother."

"Thanks Rae," Beast Boy said, "I love you too."

"But i'm still going to get you back for last week," Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy chuckled a little remembering the event. BB was running to his room to go to the bathroom. But, by accident, he went into Raven's room and she just happened to be in the shower. Beast Boy's skin turned from green to scarlet when he saw the pale half demoness all wet and naked. But Beast Boy wasn't staring for long, Raven was so mad that she teleported Beast Boy to a completely different demension for almost an hour. When she finally brought him back, the titans thought he'd learned his lesson. But Beast Boy has played many more tricks on Raven since then, and Raven has done things to him that the titans didn't even think was physically possible.

"Oh yea," BB said, "Sorry about that."

"You're still not forgiven all the way," Raven joked, "And tell me, how did you end up in my room while I just happened to be in the shower."

"I...uh," Beast Boy said blushing, "I accidently walked into your room instead of mine."

"Beast Boy your room in three doors down from mine."

"Well I had just drank a martini and I was a little buzzed and didn't realize it."

"You didn't realize the creepy artifacts and dark colors in my room?" Raven asked.

"No I didn't," Beast Boy replied.

"Whatever BB," Raven said, "But this isn't over."

"So what fun things are there to do in Azerath?" he asked her changing the subject.

"Well you can boss around the servants in the royal palace." she replied, sort of enthusiastically.

"Wait, wait, wait. Palace?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course. How can I be a queen without a royal palace? Well that'll be the only thing fun coming out of this trip." Her mood went downhill from there.

"Hey be optimistic. I'm pretty sure Robin will find a way out of this anyway," Beast Boy said.

"I hope he does," Raven said.

"I know he will," Beast Boy said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked puzzled.

"I know Robin. And he told me how much you mean to him. He won't give up. Not without a fight." Beast Boy replied.

"Well what exactly did he say?" Raven asked trying not to seem excited.

"Wait," Beast Boy noticed the excitement in her voice, "Why do you care?"

Raven looked down and the floor and didn't say anything.

"Oh," Beast Boy said in a sneaky tone, "So Cy wasn't lying when he told me you had a crush on Robin."

"Beast Boy" Raven said to the green changeling.

"It's okay," Beast Boy chimed in, "I won't say anything."

"Thanks Beast Boy," She said, "Now that everything's out there, what did Robin say about me?"

"Robin made me promise not to say anything," Beast Boy told her.

"C'mon BB," Raven begged him, "You've got to give me some information."

"Okay I'll tell you one thing," Beast Boy gave in, "Robin said you and him have a bond. And you guy's bond is stronger than anyone he's every had with anybody. There that's all I'm saying."

"Well it's better than nothing," Raven admitted and continued getting her tea.

A couple of hours later, Raven was sitting on the couch in the living room reading her book, when finally the other Titans were came in. "Good morning," Raven greeted them.

"Good morning," Stafire said back to her. And then Star walked over and sat next to Raven, and gave her a massive hug.

"Starfire I can't breath," Raven said in an airy voice.

"Oh sorry," Starfire said then let Raven go. Raven gasped for breath. "I am sorry for the passing of you mother Raven," Starfire said to her friend.

"Me too," Cyborg joined in the conversation.

"Me too," Robin joined in as well.

"So am I," Beast Boy chimed in as well.

They all wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug with Raven in the middle.

"Thanks you guys," Raven said to her dear friends. Then they all let go.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Cyborg asked.

"Were going to go to Azerath, read all the laws looking for loopholes, lie and deceive people, make friends with the authorities, seduce people," Robin said the last thing sarcastically, "We're going to do what ever we have to do to keep Raven here on Earth and a Titan." The other Titans laughed at his last suggestion.

"I love you guys," Raven said to her dear friends.

"We love you too," Robin answered for the rest of the Titans.

"I must ask Robin," Star said, "Who is to look after our city in our absence to the planet Azerath?"

"I've already taken care of that," Cyborg chimed in before Robin could answer,

"Bumblebee and the rest of Titans East are coming and staying here while we're gone, actually they're on their way right now, they'll be here in an hour or two."

"Thanks for taking care of it Cy," Robin said sarcastically.

"So Raven," Star said, "Tell us about your cousin Dawn."

"Well, the last time I saw her she looked like me, but with black hair, she's taller, she doesn't have near as many powers as me, she doesn't have a gem on her head, she's not as pale as me, and she's two years older than me. She and I went to Dentin, the only school in Azerath which taught you how to control your powers, together. Dawn never said it but she was always jealous of me. She hated how I learned to control my powers at an age two years younger than she was when she learned. But since I left Azerath 4 years ago I've lost some control of my powers, with causes them to go haywire when I feel a lot of emotion. Dawn was always trying to out do me but never could. I liked her though, she was really nice and I sort of felt bad for always being better."

"She sounds like my type of girl," Beast Boy said n a joking tone. The rest of the Titans laughed.

"I doubt that Beast Boy," Rave said to him, "When I used to live in Azerath, she didn't think any boy was good enough for her. Her ideal guy was a man with a lot of Pride, money, power, and a huge palace. She must still be single, because even in Azerath these type of men are very rare."

"I hope someday to meet a boy who sweeps me off my feet," said Star. But Raven could swear Starfire was looking at Beast Boy when she said that. But Raven just thought she was seeing things and put it out of her head.

"Yo Robin," Beast Boy called him about ten minutes later, "You wanna go play some Basketball before Titans East get here?"

"Sure Beast Boy," Robin answered him, "Just let me change."

Robin arrived on the rooftop wearing red athletic shorts and a black muscle shirt. Beat Boy was already there wearing black athletic shorts and a white muscle shirt and holding the basketball.

Robin ran past him and took the basketball. Robin turned a flip in the air and slam dunked the ball in the goal.

"That was awesome man!" Beast Boy congradulated him. Robin just stood there and didn't say anything.

Beast Boy then took that as an opprotunity to steal the ball from Robin. BB then copied the trick Robin just did.

"How was that!" Beast Boy said sarcastically. Robin still didn't say anything, but just stood there.

"Okay," Beast Boy said sitting on the ball, "You wanna talk about something. Go on what is it?"

"It's nothing," Robin lied, "Let's just play."

"No, no, no, dude," Beast Boy stopped him, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Raven is what's on my mind," Robin admitted.

"Well she's been on my mind too. I mean, with what just happened last night."

"No you don't understand Beast Boy," Robin said, "She's been on my mind for sometime now."

"Well in what way has she been on your mind?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've been thinking about how strong our bond is, and if there is a reason as to why it is. I've been thinking about what life would be like without her, and how much that I would miss being able to talk to her whenever I want to. I've also been questioning how I truely feel about her, and if I feel for her as more than just a friend, I don't want to risk our friendship being ruined if our relationship ends badly."

"You guys are the most alike in the Titans, and you live together. Of course your going to have a strong bond with her. And we're all going to miss being able to see Raven when we want. You're not the only one worried about that. And if I know Raven, she won't hold it against you if you guy's relationship ends badly. Raven, like you, doesn't like to lose her friends either."

"I guess you're right Beast Boy," Robin said, "Now get up so I can kick your butt in a game of basketball."

A couple of hours later, all the Titans were hanging around In the living room when they heard a knock on the door. Before anyone else even looked up, Cy ran to get the door. "It's Bumblebee! Oh! And Titans East!" He yelled on the way to the front door. He opened it to see, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos, they were all carrying large suitcases.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Hey Cyborg!" They all said together, but there tone was muffled because most of their faces were covered by a suitcase.

"Come in, Come in!" He said and stepped aside for them to come in. They all struggled to walk.

"Here let me get that," Cy said to Bumblebee and took the suitcases from her.

"Thanks," she said to Cy and gave him a sweet smile.

Finally the made it to the living room.

"Hey guys!" The Teen Titans greeted them.

"Hey!' Titans East greeted them back.

"Thanks for coming," Robin said to them. "No problem," Bumblebee said, she was the leader of Titans East.

"Let me show you to your room," Starfire said to Aqualad and grabbed all the suitcases he was carrying In one hand, and grabbed his hand in hers.

"I'll show the little guys to their room," Beast Boy said to Mas y Menos and lead them to their room.

"I'll show Bumblebee," said Cy and lead her to her room.

"I'll show Speedy," Raven said and took the suitcases from him with her mind. Then Speedy held her free hand in his.

Robin's veins started pulsing at the sight of this. He didn't know why, normally he would be happy to see this. But for some reason he hated to stand there and see Raven walk away holding hands with a boy. Robin didn't like Raven that way, or did he. He planned to ask Raven about this later on that night.

It was dark and everyone had gone to bed. Robin was on his way to his room when he walked past Raven's door. He stopped as he remembered what he had seen earlier that day.

He raised his fist and knocked lightly on her door.

"Yes," Raven said opening the door just enough so that he could see her face.

"Raven I have to ask you something," He said sort of nervous.

"Ask away," she said to her friend, and stepped aside to let him in.

Robin walked over and sat himself down on her bed. "Well I sorta saw you and….and Speedy being "friendly" with each other earlier today. And I just wanted to ask you if anything was going on between the two of you," Robin felt relief in getting that of his chest.

Raven had a puzzled look on her face. "No there's nothing going on between Speedy and me. But why do you care?" She asked him.

"No reason," Robin said quickly and got up to leave. He was just about open the door, when he turned around and looked at his friend. She had a very worried look on her fair face. But he knew exactly why she had that look on her face, and it wasn't because of what he just said. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly but gently.

"We'll get through this," he whispered in her ear. "I hope so," she whispered back to him. Then Robin left.

Robin stood on the outside of her door. _'Why do I all of a sudden care who Raven is friendly with? No. No. I don't like Raven that way. I'm just feeling protective over her. That's all. I'm just worried about her. Yes that's it, worried,' _He thought. Then he went to his room to get some much needed sleep.

**Well there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	3. A Change In Spirit

**Sorry that the chapters haven't had enough action in them. But I promise they will get better and more action filled. Especially when the Titans arrive in Azerath. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**A Change In Spirit**

All ten heroes were sitting around the table waiting for Cy and Bumblebee to get back with the pizza for lunch.

They were all were conversating among each other.

Speedy and Aqualad were talking about a swim they were planning to go on later on that day. "I think we should just go to the bay," Speedy insisted, "Not all the way to the ocean."

Star was hopelessly trying to talk to Mas y Menos. "Where are you from," Starfire said sounding out the words and using her hands. "Nosotros somos de Argentina," Mas y Menos said to Star. But Star still wasn't convinced that they were understanding her, and was still saying the same thing to them.

Beast Boy and Robin were debating over if an Avocado was a fruit or a vegetable. "Beast Boy," Robin tried to tell him, "I'm telling you, just because an Advocado isn't sweet, doesn't mean that it isn't a fruit." But Beast Boy was tuning him out by putting his fingers in his ears and doing that 'la la la' thing.

And Raven was sitting there. And she could sense Robin glancing over at her from time to time.

_'They're forgetting why we're here in the first place. I'm going to have to leave forever if they don't get focused,' _she thought, _'All I'm asking for them to do is stop playing around and be worried for me._

Raven slammed her forearm on the table. The room feel silent and everyone looked at her confused looks on their faces. "So," she said ignoring the looks, "Let's talk about Azerath."

"Yes," Star said, "Tell us what the planet of your home is like?"

"Well," Raven began and all her friends had interested looks on their faces, "We're going to be staying in a very large palace. With servants, ponds, there's meditation spots next to fountains or with views of the city. There's a lot of quietness and bookstores and china shops. And there's a lot of places to buy very fancy pieces of high-Tec technology."

"Is there a mall of shopping?" Starfire asked.

"Not that I know of. You have to remember how quiet and tranquil my people are. Our powers are very strong, and we have short fuses. That means, Beast Boy, you shouldn't go messing with people or you might end up dead. My people aren't exactly easy to get along with."

"How much do you wanna bet, that within the first week Beast Boy's going to have a broken nose and black eye?" Speedy asked. All the Titans burst into laughter.

"I'll put down twenty," Robin said and the Titans laughed even harder.

Beast Boy got annoyed and changed the subject. "Where's Cyborg? I bet he's standing around somewhere making out with Bumblebee."

"No I'm not Beast Boy," Cy had walked in just in time to hear Beast Boy's last comment. Beast Boy started to blush. Cy was carrying ten large pizzas. He sat them down on the table In the middle of all ten superheroes. They all immediately began eating. They _had _been waiting for some time now.

Raven didn't eat anything. She just got up and went into the kitchen to make some of her herbal tea. Robin followed after her. He stood just a foot behind Raven.

"I know what you were trying to do back there," he whispered to her.

"And what exactly was that?" She turned to face him.

"You were trying to put everyone's attention on you. Raven I know you want people to worry about your safety, but we're Titans and we want to have fun regardless of what's going on around us. I mean, would you rather us go around moping and crying and just being killjoys?"

"No," she said with an upset look on her face," I just don't think you guys are taking this as serious as you should. And right now, there is no hope. This is the last chapter of my life, the beginning of the end. And, sadly, my story won't end with 'and they lived happily ever after'. And I'm not saying that I want it to. I don't want my life to be like a normal love story, you know I hate them. But what I am saying is, my happy life here on Earth with you and all our friends is ending. And I can't stand here and watch it all slowly fade away."

"Raven you-," Robin started to say but was interrupted by Raven.

"I know what you're going to say," Raven said, "So save your breath because I don't want to hear it."

Robin walked back over to the table a little hurt. He was in his 'Titans Leader mode'. Robin finally started to see how Raven was seeing the situation, hopeless. But Robin wasn't hopeless, he had enough to go around. And right at that moment, he was going to show Raven that there was something to do. And he wasn't just going to sit around doing nothing. "Bumblebee," he said, "I want you to fly around the city to see if anything looks suspicious so we can handle it before we go. Beast Boy and Aqualad I want you two to do the same thing in the ocean. Starfire I want you to go to space and do the same thing. Mas y Menos, and Speedy I want you all to go look around at our villains old lairs for any new action. Cy, I want you to go and make new communicators that will work in a different dimension. Raven you and I are going to make lists of our villains and their weaknesses for Titans East. Begin right after you finish eating." The Titans nodded in agreement.

Robin turned to look at Raven. She, as he had expected, was smiling the faintest smile.

About ten minutes passed and Cy had gone to the garage to do his task. Bumblebee to the sky. Star to space. Speedy, Mas y Menos all over jump city. Beast Boy and Aqualad to the ocean.

Raven and Robin stood there in the living room together. "Thanks Boy Wonder," she said to her very good friend.

"No problem," he said back to her.

Her gestured for her to leave the living room and go to the evidence room so they could work on their task. Robin sat in the chair behind the desk, and Raven pulled up a chair beside him.

"So, where do we start?" She asked him sounding as if she really didn't want to write all of their villains down and their weaknesses.

"Well first we can star by talking about what you said," Robin pointed out, "The beginning of the end. And you know from the experience with your father that in the end, there really is no end, just new beginnings. And there's always hope. Even if it's just the faintest light in the darkest of all darks, there is hope. And don't you ever forget it."

"Robin," Raven sounded as if she was about to cry, "I'm sorry for what I said. But when I said my life here on Earth is ending and my story won't end with 'and they lived happily ever after', I meant it. You know that it's true and so do I. My life here on Earth will never be the same even if I get out of this. And my story won't end with and they lived happily ever after because it won't. There will always be something blocking my way into happiness. And please let's just do this and forget what I said. If you save me that's great, but you can't save me from not being happy with my life."

"Okay Raven, I'll respect what you want to do. Let's start with the first one that comes to your mind," He said.

"That disgusting blob Plasthmus," she replied.

Robin chuckled little, then wrote his name down. He put 'is human when he's asleep' as the weakness.

"Next," he said when he was done writing.

"Cinderblock," she said. Robin wrote 'is an idiot' as his weakness. Raven read this then giggled a little.

"Next," he said.

"Dr. Light," Raven said.

Robin wrote 'is afraid of the dark' as his weakness. "Next," Robin said.

It had been two hours when they finally finished. Robin was still laughing when they came out of the evidence room about Raven's comment on Controlfreak. She called him, 'Fat ass couch potato'.

When they reached the living room, Bumblebee, Star, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Mas y Menos, Cy, and Speedy were all sitting on the couch and some on the floor.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked his teammates.

"Nothing," they all said together.

"What about you Cyborg? Did you make the communicators?"

"They're ready to go," Cy answered. "Nice job team," he said to them. They all nodded as a way of saying thank you.

The Titans began talking amongst themselves again. Star and Bumblebee, decide to go work out on the obstacle course. Cy, Beast Boy, Speedy, Mas y Menos, and Aqualad decided to go for some one-on-ones in the gym. And so Raven and Robin

were left alone yet again.

"How does this keep happening?" Raven asked sarcastically looking over at Robin.

"No idea," he said smiling at her. "Do you want to go watch the one-on-ones in the gym?"

"Sure," she said and put the book that she was holding on the couch.

When they got to the gym, the one-on-ones had already begun. Speedy and Cy were battling. And so far Cyborg was winning. But then Speedy got the best of him.

"So what." Cyborg said after he had lost, "I had something in my eye and couldn't see the arrow coming."

"Yea," Beast Boy said sarcastically, "Right. Hey Cy, the bench called. It misses your ass!" The Titans burst into laughter.

"Shutup BB. Cause I can kick your but anytime anywhere!" Beast Boy was about to say something but agreed with Cy and decided not to.

Next up was Beast Boy and Aqualad. Raven hopped up when she heard this.

"Hey Aqualad," she said, "Let me take this one."

"Sure Raven," Aqualad said and stepped off the court and let Raven take his place.

Beast Boy shook in fear when he saw this. _'Oh shit,'_ he thought. He knew Raven could kick his but. Hard.

"Hey Beast Boy!" she taunted from across the gym, "The hospital called. It's got your room ready!"

The Titans burst into laughter yet again.

"That's no way for a girlfriend of Robin's to act!" He yelled back at her.

Every Titan except for Robin and Raven burst into laughter. Robin was blushing

"That's it you little toad. Your ass is mine!" Raven's eyes glowed white as she said this.

Beast Boy immediately wished he hadn't said that.

Raven flew over to Beast Boy. She kicked him in the face. Then a small bolt of magic came from the gem on her forehead. "Oww!" Beast Boy yelled getting up off the floor. Raven barely let him get up before she covered him in her black aura and slung him about ten feet away from her. Then she flew over to him and he had morphed into a T-Rex, but that didn't intimidate Raven. She just used her new skills she had learned from Malchior to morph him back into a human. "Hey!" He yelled running away from her, "No fair!" Raven didn't care, she was still chasing after him, throwing small bolts of magic at him as she was.

"Come on Beast Boy!" Cyborg was yelling from the bench, "Turn around and get your ass kicked like the man you are!"

The other Titans were already laughing at the sight of Raven and Beast Boy. They laughed even harder when they heard this comment.

Beast Boy stopped right in his tracks as if he still had some dignity left. Raven was a foot from him, so he decided to give a try at a least hitting her. He turned into a ram and charged at Raven. But before he reached her, Raven descended into the floor.

"Dang it!" Beast Boy yelled in frustration when he turned back into a human.

He was looked around for Raven and so did the other Titans. Then she appeared behind him and pushed him down.

She squatted down next to him and asked sarcastically. "Has your ass had enough kicking?" The Titans heard this comment and were dying from laughter. "Yes," Beast Boy said ashamed.

Raven walked over to the Titans and they congratulated her. Beast Boy walked behind her. "Beast Boy she so owns you," Speedy said to Beast Boy. Raven blushed at this.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. The feeling of his soft touch sent chills down her spine. "Nice job Raven," he said and Raven blushed even harder.

**Well there it is Ch. 3. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and I'll continue with the rest of the story.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


	4. Friends They Are Forever

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the story below. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Friends. They Are Forever**

**Three Days Till Azerath**

Raven woke up the next morning at 8am (as usual) and she looked around at her room. It was still a mess. _'I really should clean my room. But I don't think I will.'_

Instead she just went to the kitchen to get her daily morning herbal tea.

When she walked through the automatic door to the living room and she looked around and saw Speedy, Robin, and Cyborg. (She began to notice Speedy was a morning person also.) "Good Morning guys," she said in her normal monotone voice.

"Good morning," they all said together. She resumed making her tea. She got the kettle out of the cabinet that was specifically there for _her_ tea. She put the water in the kettle, and then put the kettle on the stove for the water to boil.

She turned around to see Speedy just inches from her face. She gasped and stepped back a few feet. Her powers caused a nearby cup to explode because of the amount of surprise and embarrassment she felt at the same time.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. She blushed and a lamp in the living room exploded also.

"No I'm sorry," Speedy said. Then for some strange reason he hugged Raven.

She, Robin, and Cy had confused looks on there faces. He released her then she asked, "Um…what was that for?"

"Cyborg and Robin told me why you all have to go to Azerath in the first place. I'm sorry about your mother," he replied

"Thank you," Raven said. Then Speedy went back into the living room where Robin and Cyborg were picking up the broken glass. "Nice job SlimShady," Cyborg teased

him. Robin chuckled at the comment.

Raven had made her tea and was leaning against the counter drinking it. _'I understand that he wanted to make me feel better. But did he have to embarrass me like that. I destroyed two things in least than five minutes.' _

Raven, being Empathic, felt a strong feeling of nervousness and unsureness coming towards her. She looked up to see Robin walking over.

"Um…Hey Raven," He said absentmindedly.

"Hey…" she said back to him the same way.

"Sorry about Speedy, I told him not to say anything," Robin said his voice trailing off.

"No it's fine Robin," she said in her monotone voice.

"I just wanted to ask," he said changing the subject, "How exactly are we getting to Azerath? I mean you said it was in a different dimension, that's why I didn't ask Cyborg to get the T-Ship ready." Raven chuckled a little and Robin blushed. "I'm going to transport you there, using my magic and a few weird words. Azerath Metrion Zenthois, Carazon Raquashas Endiré, Vasarish Cendrion Azerath, Azerath, Azerath."

"Wow those are some weird words," Robin said smirking.

"Robin," Raven said changing the mood to serious, "Promise me something."

"Anything," he said to his dear friend.

"Promise that you won't forget about me if I don't get out of this mess. That means don't replace me on the team and don't let anyone take my place in your heart. And the last thing, please let our bond never break. That you won't let it just fade away into being just a memory." she told him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Raven," he said softly and walked slowly towards her and hugged her tightly, "I would never even think of replacing you on this team. That would be the biggest mistake of my life. And Raven no one could ever take your place in my heart. Someone once told me that some people will come into your life and quickly leave, others will stay a while and make an imprint in your heart. And that's the reason why I couldn't replace you in my heart, even if I tried. You have made the biggest imprint in my heart that anyone has ever made. And I love you, you're my best friend. Come to think of it, you're not my best friend. You're more than that, you're like my sister. And our bond is stronger than life itself. And nothing in no way form or fashion could ever change that."

A small meaningful tear slowly trickled down her face. "Thank you Robin," she whispered.

Cy and Speedy were looking at them from the living room and were whispering jokes to each other about them. They were trying to hide the smirks on their faces behind there hands, but it wasn't working at all.

Raven released Robin and continued to drink her herbal tea. Robin knew the sudden pull away from him, meant she wanted him to do something about the two of them.

Robin walked over to the giggling guys. They both were red in the face from trying to hold in their laughter. But they couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst into laughter. Robin could make out some of what they were saying between the laughs. "Raven…………Robin……………….together……………crazy." Cy stammered.

Raven heard what he said and it hurt a little. '_What's so crazy about the idea of me and Robin as a couple?' _she thought. Raven was feeling an immense amount of, hurt and embarrassment at the same time. This caused her powers to make all the items in the refrigerator to fall out onto the floor.

"I'm Sorry!" she yelled so embarrassed that for the third time today her powers had screwed something up.

"No Raven it's not your fault!" Robin said loudly almost immediately after she spoke,

"It's these two knuckle-heads fault. And I am telling them to Clean. It. Up." Robin split up the last three words and put emphasis on them. Cy and Speedy weren't laughing anymore but were slowly walking to clean it up. They were mumbling under their breath on their way.

"What was that?" Robin teased them. He looked over at Raven and she was smiling.

"Thanks Boy Blunder," she said smirking at her friend.

"Your welcome Dark Vader," he knew she hated when people called her that. She made a mean face at him, but he knew she was just kidding.

About an hour later the rest of the Titans were up and about. But they weren't at home for long. "Raven would you like to partake in going to the mall of shopping with friend Bumblebee and I?" Starfire asked after breakfast. (Cyborg had cooked again, majority Rules). "Sure Starfire," Raven said really not wanting to go but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yo," Beast Boy announced as he and Aqualad got up off the couch, "Aqualad and I are going for a swim. Be back whenever."

"Me, Robin and Speedy are going to play some basketball on the roof," Cyborg announced as all three of them stood up. Mas and Menos were going for a run at the park.

"Alright guys," Robin said, "Call if anything goes wrong."

"We will," they all said together, heading towards the door.

"Raven," Starfire said while the three girls were flying to the mall, "What are you going to buy at the mall of shopping?"

"I don't know Starfire," Raven said, "Why don't you ask Bumblebee she probably knows what she wants."

"Oh yes!" Starfire said turning to look at Bumblebee, "Friend Bumblebee, are you going to buy something for Cyborg. I see that you two are taking interest in each other."

Before Bumblebee could answer Raven said in her monotone voice, "Oh look there's big slimy trouble," but she said it sarcastically. They looked down and there was Plasthsmus breaking up stuff in the middle of town.

Raven got out her communicator to call Robin, but when she picked it up it was already ringing. She opened it and Robin appeared on the screen.

"Plasthsmus is wrecking downtown, get there as soon as possible," he said.

"Already here Robin," See you when you get here." She closed the communicator.

"C'mon guys, Robin and the others are on their way," she said to them.

They flew down to where Plasthsmus was. He had the back of an acid truck and was drinking the contents.

"Whoa dude, now that's just nasty," Bumblebee said.

Plasthsmus turned when he heard her. He let out a nasty bellow. Plasthsmus through off some of the slime that was apart of his body and threw it at the girls. It covered their bodies. Starfire, Bumblebee, Raven were neck deep in the goo.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zenthois!" Raven yelled. The slime burst away from them.

"Thanks," Bumblebee said as she was flying towards Plasthsmus. And repeatedly

shocked him. Starfire flew above him and was throwing star-bolts.

"Azerath, Metrio-" Raven was interrupted by Plasthsmus's hand grabbing her and constricting her. She could feel her bones breaking under his firm grasp.

Plasthsmus had slung his slime on Bumblebee and she was pinned up against a wall unable to breath. He had done the same to Starfire.

Raven couldn't focus her mind and use her powers. She felt herself about to pass out. Then she saw a birdarang stick straight into his arm and start beeping then exploded. She saw a flash of red and then she was on the ground. She looked up and saw that she was in Robin's arms. Her vision was blurry and she still couldn't focus.

"Raven," Robin whispered. And that's the last thing she heard before she passed out.

**Well there's chapter four.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	5. Love Is A Two Way Street

**Please Please Please Review. I have been working really hard on these stories. And thank everyone who does review. Sorry about the last chapter with the underlining I don't know why it did that. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**Love Is A Two-Way Street**

**Two More Days Till Azerath.**

Raven was in the hospital. She still had not waken up. Cy told the doctors that she was in some sort of healing trance. Which explained why her bones were slowly being healed.

Robin had not left her side since he'd been allowed to see her. The other Titans had been checking in from time to time. They all finally decided to go home and told Robin to call when she had waken up.

Raven hadn't moved since Robin saved her. He was deeply worried for his dear friend. Until he saw Raven move her hand.

But what he thought was good, was very terrible. Raven moved because she was having a nightmare. And when Raven has nightmares, bad things happen. Very bad things.

The last time that happened, the demons from inside her nightmare became real. And nearly destroyed the Titans. I wish I could say _nearly _destroyed about the tower. Their home was a wreck. And some parts of the Tower still have damage to be repaired on them.

Raven body was forcing her to walk down the isle of a wedding chapel, in hell. A demon priest was at the end and so was her betrothed. The priest had flames all around him, and had a slight resemblance to Lord Falconer. Her betrothed's eyes were a deep evil red. Raven was trying to stop herself from walking but she couldn't. It was like her body had a mind of its own. "Raven!" she heard a voice yell. She looked above the demon's head. And there was Robin in a cage that was hanging by a thread over a pit of lava. "Robin!" she yelled and tried to use her powers, but they wouldn't work.

Robin was watching her face cringe in pain. He heard her mumbling his name. Raven raised her hand and the vase nest to her bed was engulfed in her aura. It exploded because of the dark energy. Robin realized what was happening. He ran over to her attempting to wake her before 'bad things' happened.

"Raven," he said shaking her lightly. Raven gasped as she had awakened from her nightmare. She sat up in her bad with sweat covering her body.

"Robin," she said in an airy voice. He was leaning over the side of her bed. She fell into his arms. "It's okay Raven," he whispered comforting her, "I'm her, its okay."

"Robin, please help me. I can't do this by myself. I need someone there for me. To comfort and to guide me through it." She said tears now falling down her face.

Robin felt tears welling up in his eyes. He felt bad that Raven thought he wasn't going to be by her side. "Raven I will be there with you. Till the very end."

Raven sat up and looked at his face. Raven couldn't hold her tongue anymore. She had to say what was on her mind. "Robin, I can't keep my mouth shut anymore. I can't play this game with you anymore. I'm sick of it. You say that our bond is stronger than anyone that you've ever had before. And that you don't know why, but I do. It's because we're so compatible. And you've said time and time again, I love you Raven. I can't live without you Raven. And the last time I checked, when you say that to a girl, she shouldn't just be your best friend. But more than that. Robin you won't admit it, but you do like me as more than a friend. And maybe I feel the same way."

"Raven, I can't be more than friends with you. I mean what if our relationship ends badly. Then what happens? You hate me forever, and I lose my best friend." Robin was looking into her eyes.

Robin and Raven were just sitting there. Raven in his arms. Them hypnotized in each other's eyes.

Robin leaned closer to her until his lips brushed against hers. Raven was responding and she pulled him closer to her, until their lips were pressed together. They didn't get anywhere before Robin pulled away from her.

"What am I doing?" Robin asked himself backing away from her, "Your my best friend. Nothing more nothing less."

"But Robin. I…-" she started to say but he interrupted her.

"You are delusional. And right now, so am I. If we we're in a normal state we shouldn't be doing this. And just because we're both vulnerable, doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of you. Its not right."

"I understand Robin," she said turning her head and holding back tears, "You're the good guy, and you always will do what you think is right. But can you please call Cyborg to come up here with me?"

Robin didn't understand why she didn't want him to stay with her. But he decided to let it slide and not worry her anymore than she already was. "Okay. I love you Raven," he said before he walked out of the room.

"Not the way I love you," she said under her breath.

About ten minutes later Cy arrived at the hospital. "Hey Dark Vader." he said as he walked through the door. "The doctors said you can leave whenever you get ready. So I'll take you home whenever you want."

"Thanks Cy. You're the best. Can you help me up?'

"Sure," he said then walked over to her and helped her up. Raven was wearing the

stupid hospital gown. She morphed her uniform back on. None of her other stuff was there. Except for some flowers and a balloon bouquet from the Titans, but Cy got them for her. "Let's go," she said heading for the door.

When they got home at about 4pm, all the Titans were in the living room anxiously waiting their arrival. "Raven!" literally every Titan shouted when they saw her.

"How are you feeling Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"We are all concerned about the condition of your health," Starfire said.

"Are you gonna be able to fight crime?" Speedy asked.

"What happened out there girl?" Bumblebee asked.

"You sure did recover fast," Aqualad said.

Then they all started asking random questions at the same time. "Whoa, whoa,

whoa, guys," Robin said quieting them down, "Raven is fine. She just needs some rest. Leave her alone for a little while."

They all groaned and mumbled, but just continued doing what they normally would at this time.

"Thanks," Raven said to Robin, momentarily forgetting the hospital incident.

"You're welcome," he answered her. Then she went to her room to do some thinking about what had happened.

**Well that's chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Review and I'll continue writing only if you review. **

**Next time it's only one more day till Azerath.**


	6. Broken Hearts And Apologies

**Hey Guys Thanks for the reviews. Please, please review more. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Broken Hearts and Apologies**

**One More Day till Azerath!**

Raven woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and regenerated. "Wow! I feel great!" she said to herself._ 'I don't know why I feel great. I should feel terrible. Tomorrow's the day that I ruin my life,'_ she thought getting up out of bed.

Raven went to the kitchen to get her morning herbal tea. As usual, Robin, Speedy, and Cyborg were in the living room. "Good Morning you guys," she said with a little joy in her voice.

"Umm… good morning," they all said at different speeds. Speedy and Cyborg looked at Robin. The puzzled looks on their faces spoke for themselves. Robin shrugged his shoulders and looked confused himself.

Speedy walked over to her. "Hey Raven. How are you feeling?" he asked her, he was only a foot from her. Raven turned around expecting to see him farther away from her than that. When she saw how close he was to her she blushed. A lamp in the living room exploded because of the amount of embarrassment she felt. Robin and Cyborg weren't paying attention so it startled them.

"Holy shit!" Cyborg yelled. Then turned to see what had caused it.

He saw Speedy with a very embarrassed Raven.

"Damn man! I'm tired of cleaning up glass because of you trying to talk to her. Keep it in your pants for a minute. Go flirt somewhere else."

Raven was extremely embarrassed at this and one of Cy's expensive game stations exploded.

"Oh no!" Cyborg yelled running over to the smoking game station. "My baby! I just got this!"

"I'm sorry Cyborg!" She yelled flying towards him. "I didn't mean to! Ugh. I need to meditate," and just like that she was gone.

"Cy it's just a game." Robin said, "Get over it. Besides you asked for it. I mean, keep it in your pants. Was that one really necessary?"

"I guess not. Maybe you should go talk to her." Cy said.

"She said she needed to meditate. And we all know what Raven's like when you interrupt her meditating." Robin answered.

Cyborg remembered what happened when Beast Boy decided to interrupt her. He didn't know how it was physically possible for her to do that to him. "Yea. Your right," Cyborg said.

"And for the record, I don't like Raven that way. I was just worried about how she was feeling," Speedy said.

"Uh-huh," Cyborg and Robin said together, looking at one another out of the corner of their eyes.

About an hour later, the rest of the Titans were up as usual. Cyborg was going to make breakfast, as usual, since no one liked Beast Boy's cooking.

"Where is our friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"There was an incident this morning and she's meditating in her room," Robin answered her, "If you value your life, you won't bother her."

"I think friend Raven just needs someone to talk to. I will go to try and cheer her up," Starfire answered.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Robin said as Starfire was leaving the room.

"That chick has guts," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

Starfire approached Raven's door and knocked lightly.

"If it's Robin, go away," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"No. It is Starfire. May I come in?" Starfire asked.

Raven opened the door and stepped aside to let her through. Starfire sat down on the bed and Raven sat next to her.

"Friend why, if it was Robin at the door, could he not come in?" Starfire asked.

"Because," Raven simply said.

"Raven I can keep a secret. You can tell my anything," Starfire said in a concerned voice.

"Starfire, it's not that simple. I'm not very good at showing my feelings and something not exploding," Raven said.

"Raven, I won't be mad if you break something. I know that you can not help it. Now tell me what the matter is," Starfire said.

"Well, you remember when I was in the hospital yesterday?" Raven said.

Starfire nodded.

"I had a nightmare, and Robin woke me up. Then he comforted me and he sort of kissed me, and then _he _pulled away from _me._ Then I told him I was sick of playing the same old game with him. He told me that I was delusional and that if I was in my normal state I wouldn't be saying this. He said that he wasn't going to take advantage that. Then I told him he was the good guy, and he always will be. It sort of hurt my feelings because he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me, as I do about him."

"And how do you feel about him?" Starfire asked.

"I want us to be more than friends, but that obviously isn't going to happen. And the fact that I'm going to be married to someone else, makes it even harder for me to have a relationship with anybody. Starfire, this is the type of thing that happens to me. As soon as I have to go get married to some guy I have never met, I realize that I'm not just crushing on my best friend, but I'm totally and completely in love with him. And of course he doesn't feel the same way." a tear was now rolling down her face.

Starfire put her hand on Raven's back. "Raven, if I know Robin, he will do the impossible. He will put everything on the line to get you out of this mess. He has done this before, for you. You thought that all hope was lost and that no one could stop the prophecy from coming true. And Robin did. He teamed up with his mortal enemy and saved you. Robin is an unpredictable being. He always has a trick up his sleeve. And you know that Robin is not good at showing his feelings either. Maybe he is still trying to figure out how he feels about you. And when all of this is over, Robin will follow his heart and do what is right for him."

Raven hugged Starfire. "Thank you Starfire. I feel a lot better now."

"Would you like to partake in the eating of Cyborg's cooking for breakfast?" Starfire asked.

"Sure Starfire," Raven said and got up off the bed and walked out the door.

They walked through the door and all the Titan's jaws were on the ground.

"Good morning Raven," Robin said.

"Good morning Robin," she said in her monotone voice.

"How did Starfire, of all people-" Beast Boy began to say but was interrupted be Aqualad's elbow in his stomach. "I mean, good morning Raven. How are you feeling?" Beast Boy said with pain in his voice.

"I'm much better now Beast Boy, thank you," Raven said.

"Titans," Robin began to say, "After breakfast I want everyone who is leaving tomorrow, to go ahead and pack. Cy you need to go ahead and give us our new communicators. And Titans East you guys can do whatever it is you guys do."

The Titans nodded in agreement. Robin looked over at Raven and he smiled. She gave him a small smile that meant nothing before she turned back to do what she was doing. _'I definitely need to talk to her,' _he thought.

After breakfast the Titans did what Robin asked them to.

'_Maybe I should wear a more serious color than purple to Azerath?' _Starfire thought. _'I know! I'll wear my blue uniforms instead of these silly purple ones.' _She looked into her closet and saw she had twenty purple outfits, and ten blue ones. '_I'll just take all of them,' _she thought.

Raven knew they would have clothes for _her _in Azerath, so she just got a few little things she knew she would need.

Beast Boy didn't really care what the people there would think so he just got his normal clothes.

Cyborg just got a few little things since he didn't were clothes.

Robin was in his room trying to hurry up and pack so he could talk to Raven. He was done in about two minutes. He knew he had to have forgotten something, but decided he really needed to talk to Raven.

He approached her door and knocked lightly.

Raven knew exactly who it was. She opened the door so they were looking face to face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I kind of need to talk to you," he said.

"Well I'm right here. Talk." she said.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for what I said at the hospital. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just can't do this. Not now anyway. You're my best friend Raven, and I would like to keep it that way," he said.

"Apology accepted," she said.

"Are we good here?" he asked.

"We're great," she said and hugged him.

"See you later Raven," he said then walked away.

"I love you too Robin," she said under her breath and went to finish the day off by meditating.

**Well that's chapter 6. Next time the Titans finally leave for Azerath.**

**Please Review and I'll continue.**


	7. Good Byes and Hellos

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Goodbyes and Hellos **

**Today's The Day!**

"Today's the day," Raven said sitting up in her bed, "The beginning of the rest of my life."

"Today's the day," Robin said to Cy and Speedy.

"This week went by fast," Cyborg said, "Can't believe we're leaving Earth for sixty days."

"I just hope that I don't get woozy traveling to a different dimension," Robin said.

"I'm pretty sure Raven wouldn't be amused by you saying that," Speedy said.

"Yea she would," Cyborg said.

"No I wouldn't," Raven said as she walked through the door of the living.

Speedy, Robin, and Cyborg were blushing.

"Told you," Speedy said to them.

"Good morning guys," she said to them, "Robin, what time are we leaving?"

"Right after breakfast," Robin said as he walked into the kitchen were Raven was making her tea.

"I'm really nervous, Robin" she said without turning around. She could sense the emotions that only he felt when he talked to her.

"Everything's going to be okay, Raven. I promise," he said coming closer to her.

"I didn't tell you this, but my mother's memorial service is in two days," she said.

"Okay, we'll just have to tell the Titans to get a more appropriate pair of clothing for the event," he said.

"Okay Robin. Will you tell them?" she asked him.

"Don't I always?" he said sarcastically, "And on the way to Azerath, is it going to harm the mortals?"

"It won't hurt Star or Beast Boy, but you and Cyborg will need to be unconscious. Unless you want your head to explode," she said.

"I'd rather be unconscious," he said.

"I just hope it won't be too much of a burden to get all of you guys there at once," she said.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg said, "How ya feeling?"

"Fine Cy," she said, "Thanks." Then he and Robin went into the living room.

"Hey Raven," Speedy said, and he hugged her gently. "I sure am going to miss you,"

he whispered into her ear.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered back. And Speedy kissed her gently on the cheek.

Raven blushed, and unlike Robin, he didn't regret doing it.

Raven could feel a large amount of anger and envy coming towards her. She looked up to see Robin. She let go of Speedy and he went into the living room.

"What was that?" Robin asked with jealousy in his voice.

"Nothing. He just gave me a little goodbye kiss." Raven said with suspicion in her voice.

"Oh. You wouldn't ever be in some sort of relationship with someone and not tell me. Would you?" he said.

"Yes I would tell you. And why are you interrogating me? You said that you didn't like me that way at the hospital. You obviously didn't want to have anything to do with me then, so why are you acting this way now?" she said.

"Raven. You know me like the back of your hand. And now isn't the right time for either one of us to be in a relationship."

"Robin you know me like the back of your hand. And I really don't think that now is the best time for us to be having this conversation."

Raven looked towards Cy and Speedy who were had very interested looks on there faces. "You're right," he said.

Raven turned to make her tea. _'Man he really would have been upset if Speedy and I were in a relationship. But he screwed his chances with me up at the hospital,'_ she thought. Raven was lying to herself. She knew that she still deeply cared for Robin. And was so happy that he really cared if she was with someone else.

"I'll miss you Bumblebee," Cyborg said to Bumblebee. They were all standing in Raven's room, saying there goodbyes. The time had come for them to leave. They all were holding suitcases and were saying goodbye to each other.

"Bye Speedy," Star said as she hugged him goodbye. "Bye Starfire," he said back.

"Goodbye Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos," Beast Boy said, not wanting to hug any of them.

"Bye Beast Boy," all of Titans East said. "Bye Robin," Bumblebee said hugging him.

"Bye Bee," he said back to her.

"Goodbye Aqualad," Star said hugging him goodbye. "Bye Star," he said.

"Bye guys," Robin said to the rest of Titans east.

"See you later Aqualad," Raven said while she was hugging him. "You too Raven," he said.

"Bye Speedy," she said hugging him. "Good luck Raven," he said.

"Bye Bumblebee," Raven said. "Later Raven," she replied. Now all of the Teen Titans were on one side of the room and Titans East on the other.

"Bye," the Teen Titans said together.

"Bye," Titans East said leaving the room.

"Robin and Cy look at me," Raven said to them, "You guys have to be unconscious, I promise I'll make this painless." Robin and Cyborg were looking into her eyes.

"Azerath, Mentrion, Zenthios," she said quietly. Two small bolts of magic came out of

the gem on her forehead. Robin and Cy feel back into Star's and Beast Boy's arms.

"Sit them down next to you in a circle," Raven said as she walked over to one of her shelves. She picked up a small vial. She poured the contents in a circle around the four Titans. She went back to the shelf and got a large book. She levitated over and sat in the middle of her friends. "Close you eyes," she said in a low voice. They did as she said.

Raven put her fingers on the face of the book. She closed her eyes. "Azerath Metrion Zenthois," she said. "Carazon Raquashas Endiré ," she continued, her voice tone was louder, and a misty fog started to rise around them as she spoke. "Vasarish Cendrion," she said and her eyes glowed white and her hair and the rest of the Titans around her started to float. All their loose clothes and suitcases floated as well. A circular wall engulfed them. "Azerath! Azerath! Azerath!" she yelled. They all rose to the top of her ceiling were there was a portal. They went through it and a cold chill went down their spines.

A large long passage way of metallic colors opened up in front of them. The passage way had a large black hole at the end. "Open your eyes!" she yelled or else they wouldn't be able to hear her over the loud noises the passage way was generating. Star and BB opened their eyes.

"We're supposed to go into that?" Beast Boy asked. Raven's eyes were glowing white. "Yes!" she yelled, "Come on!" Raven made her soul-self (Which was the bird Raven made from her black aura) engulf her friends into it. "Azerath! Metrion! Zenthois!" She yelled. She and her friends passed through the portal. She groaned in pain as she feel onto the ground. Her friends were released from her soul-self. Them and the suitcases feel onto the ground.

They looked up. "Wow!" they all said. They looked around and they were finally in Azerath.

The Titans looked around trying to take in everything at once. The sky was a peaceful mixture of a burnt orange and light brown. Doves flying about. There were many buildings with glass domes on the very top that were very peaceful colors. Many big peaceful fountains with lilies or flowers floating in them. There were People dressed in dark colors meditating all around the city. Signs telling you to preserve the peace. There were shops to by meditation tools and little clothing shops that are new to Raven. And what was the most breathtaking of all was the large, peaceful, pale building with a beautiful dove on the center, with its wings flared. This is what brought Raven back a memory of her mother atop it. '_And there's the last place I saw my mother stand,' _she thought.

"Raven," Robin said dumfounded. He and Cyborg had been conscious since they hit the ground. "Why didn't you tell us it was so beautiful?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she said, "What do you all think?"

"It is the most beautiful and breathtaking place I have ever seen," Starfire said.

"Dude this is wicked," Beast Boy said.

"This is way cooler than what I imagined," Cyborg said.

"It's like a dream," Robin said still taking in the features.

"It's really peaceful isn't it?" Raven asked looking at the astounded faces of her friends. They just nodded.

"Ahhhh," a voice said behind them, "Raven you have arrived. And you brought your friends."

They turned around to see a medium sized pale old man dressed in beige robes .

"Hello my Lord Falconer," Raven said bowing. Her friends saw this gesture and they did the same. Lord Falconer did the same.

"And what may I have the pleasure of addressing them?" Lord Falconer asked.

Raven took it upon herself to answer him. She pointed at each one of them as she introduced them. "This is Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg."

"Pleasure to meet you all," he said. They nodded as a way of saying you too.

"Raven," Lord Falconer continued, "You and your friends should come with me to

meet your betrothed, and Dawn."

Raven's stomach jumped when she heard this. They followed him into a large Palace of which they would be living for the next sixty days. They looked around the outside of the castle. There were large fountains and plants. There was a gigantic courtyard, and a garden filled with probably a million different varieties of flowers inside it. There were servants walking around watering the flowers or tending to one of the visitors there. Neither one of the Titans said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing, "Wow."

They approached the door and there were two sorcerers standing in front of them. They were guarding the door. Lord Falconer said something in the Azerath language, and the guards stepped aside and opened the doors. As they passed by, the Titans looked the guards up and down. But something else drew their attention. There was an enormous chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling, in the main room. There must have been over a billion twinkling lights on it. They were arranged in the most elegant way. Not one bulb out of place.

The Titans looked around the rest of the room in awe. There were two curved staircases on either side of the room. They both meet up at the same place at the top. There were potted plants that looked as if they weighed more than one of the Titans. There were hanging plants, smaller chandeliers, and other decorative lights hanging from the ceiling as well. There were fancy chairs and couches to sit on. There were stained glass windows, each of which presented a picture. There were past kings and queens in them, doves in some, and in one the Titans saw a familiar face in the one that seemed to be the newest. It was Raven's. She was looking up at a dove that was resting in the palm of her hand. _'How beautiful,' _Robin thought. The Titans were speechless.

"Ah," Lord Falconer said after scanning the room that occupied a small amount of people sitting in the couches and chairs. They were all well dressed and seemed to be attending some sort of afternoon tea. "Maxwell, could you come here for a moment please?" he said.

A thin, muscular, short black-haired, tall young man walked over to him. Raven studied his features, he had the brightest blue eyes, black eyebrows, he seemed to be in his early 20's, he was wearing a very fancy black tuxedo, and had long dark eyelashes.

"Yes my Lord," he said, he had what sound like a British accent.

"Maxwell," Lord Falconer said, "It is my pleasure to introduce you to your future queen. I give to you Miss Rachael Roth." he gestured towards Raven. Maxwell looked over at Raven and studied her fair face. He walked over and kissed her hand tenderly.

"Charmed," he said quietly. Raven began to blush. "Nice to meet you," she simply said. He stood back up.

Robin felt his veins pop out at this.

"Oh and of course," Lord Falconer said, "These are her loyal companions: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and ahem…. Beast Boy." "Nice to meet you all," Maxwell said. The Titans nodded.

"Dawn!" Raven said and walked over to a girl who had just entered the room and hugged her. The girl that looked exactly like Raven. Except she had black hair, no gem, and wasn't as pale.

"So what do you think of her?" Lord Falconer whispered to Maxwell, thinking the Titans didn't hear, but Robin's trained ears did. "She's gorgeous," Maxwell whispered back, "I just hope she's as nice as she seems."

Robin felt like drop-kicking him right then and there. But he knew there would be huge consequences in Azerath for harming the future King.

"Guys this is Dawn," she said introducing her cousin to them, "Dawn this is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

"Hello everyone," Dawn said, she had a medium toned voice that had a little bit of swingy joy in it, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," Beast Boy was the only one to say something. The rest of the Titans just nodded.

"Hello Maxwell," Dawn said.

"Hello Dawn," Maxwell said. The Titans, Raven, and Lord Falconer, had puzzled looks on their faces.

"You know each other?" Lord Falconer asked.

"Yes," Dawn said, "I've been informing Maxwell about what kind of person Raven is, and he's been informing me about what kind of wedding he would like."

"It's true," Maxwell said, "Raven, would you like to join me in dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to," she said.

Robin's blood was boiling.

"Lord Falconer," Raven said noticing Robins change in skin color, "Could you get one of your better servants to show my friends to their rooms?"

"Of course," Lord Falconer said, "Charles , front and center please." A tall, pale skinned, old man, with white hair, in a Tuxedo walked over to him.

"Yes sir?" he said in an old shaky deep voice.

"Could you show Madam Raven and her friends to their rooms please?" Lord Falconer said.

"Yes of course sir," said Charles, "Please come with me."

Raven was turning to walk away when a hand grabbed hers. It was Maxwell, he kissed her hand and said, "Until we meet again, my darling." Raven blushed and smoke might as well have been coming out of Robin's ears.

The Titans walked up the left staircase. When they got up there they saw that there were long hallways on either side. Each hallway was filled with ancient paintings and sculptures. Each hallway had lots of fancy doors. They Titans were admiring every little detail.

"This way please," Charles said and turned to his right. The Titans followed. They went to the very end of the hallway and up a flight of stairs. They went through two large double doors and down another hallway and a couple of winding corners. Finally they reached a hallway with a dead end and four doors. "Master Robin will be in the first room starting from the left, then Cyborg, then Starfire, and then Beast Boy. Each room has its own private bathroom, and breakfast will be served in the Garden at ten every morning. Please make yourself at home and feel free to call me or ask any one of the servants if you need anything. Madam Raven if you will please follow me I will show you to your room," Charles said.

"See you in a little while guys," Raven said as she went around the corner.

Charles led her back in front of the two staircases then down the left hall. At the end of the hallway, there was a winding staircase. And at the top of the staircase there was a long hallway, with two huge double doors in front of them, and a sorcerer as well. He saw Raven coming behind Charles and stepped out of the way.

"Good afternoon Madam," he said as Raven and Charles walked past him. Raven didn't say anything back because she was speechless by what was in front of her. She gasped at the wondrous sight. There was a room of beige walls and a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a huge portrait of Raven's mother holding a dove over the bed that was 500 times the size of an normal bed she had ever seen. There were crystal cases filled with ancient Azerath artifacts. And molded into the middle of the floor, was a dove with its wings flared made from solid gold. Raven felt tears forming in her eyes. She had never seen anything so wonderful.

"Enjoy yourself Madam Raven," Charles said before leaving the room.

"I could get used to this," Raven said admiring her surroundings.

**Well that's chapter 8. **

**Sorry it was so long. **


	8. Dinner Dates

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Dinner Dates**

**60 More Days till the Wedding!**

"I can't believe this!" Robin yelled angrily to Cyborg, "A few days ago, she was lying in my arms begging me to stop this! And now she's all over this guy!" He was throwing his things around in frustration.

"Robin, you can't get made at her for trying to see the bright side in this. I mean, who wouldn't be able to enjoy such a beautiful place? Just calm down, and later on you should go talk to her," Cyborg said in his big brother voice.

"Cy it's not that simple. I'm not very good with not hurting girls' feelings. I mean they're so fragile, and no matter how hard I try, I always end up breaking their heart," Robin said.

"Raven is definitely not like other girls. She's cool and understanding. I mean don't you think that it was pretty easy to see that she liked you? I mean she hardly ever gets mad at you. You're practically the only one that she lets in her room. She smiles at you all the time. And whenever you're hurt she always runs to your rescue," Cy said.

"Well that's what friends do. And she is my _Best _friend, so she should treat me differently than she treats you all," Robin said.

"Dude, get a clue. Raven likes you a lot. And I think you like her too. I mean I've never seen you act like this about a girl," Cyborg said.

"Cy I don't like her that way. I….I can't like her that way. She's my friend. My best friend at that," Robin said.

"Most relationships start out that way. Best friends at first, then lovers. It's a typical love story," Cyborg said.

"If I know Raven, the last thing she wants is a typical love story. She hates them, and so do I," Robin said.

"Exactly, you know way more about her than any of us. And it's not because she's your best friend. It's because you like her and she likes you, and you two are perfect for each other," Cyborg said.

"And how exactly are we perfect for each other?" Robin asked.

"Well let's see. You both get angry easily, but hardly ever with each other. You both keep things a secret from us, but tell each other. Both of you have a dark and mysterious past, that I'm pretty sure you've told each other about. And last but not least, you both hate showing your emotions, but can open up to each other. Now if that doesn't sound like a match made in Heaven, then I don't know what is," Cyborg said.

"Maybe you're right Cy, maybe I do like her. But it doesn't matter because she's getting married."

Raven was admiring every detail in her room when she heard a voice at the door. "Madam Raven, there is a young man who wishes to see you," the guard said.

Raven walked over and opened the door to see Robin absentmindedly standing there. "Oh Robin. He can come in," Raven said.

"As you wish madam," the guard said.

Robin walked into the room and looked around. "Isn't it beautiful?" Raven said noticing him looking around.

Robin quickly turned to look at her. "Yeah," he said cutting right to the chase, "So how ya liking Azerath?

"It's great," she said, "It's way better than I thought it might be."

"And why is that?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Everyone's so nice, and I didn't think my room would be this elegant."

"Who exactly is nice?" Robin asked.

"Robin you're doing it again." Raven said.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Asking a million questions that you already know the answer to." she said.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"So what brings you to my room?" Raven asked.

"Oh I was just nearby and thought I'd drop by," Robin said.

"Robin you and I both know that's a lie. Now what's bothering you?" she said.

"It's just that Maxwell guy, he's sort of…." Robin began.

"better than what you'd expected," Raven finished his sentence.

"Well yeah, but that's not exactly what I was going to say. You know what let's just get right to the point, do you like him?" Robin said.

"Robin I've barely talked to him. How am I supposed to already like him?" she said.

"What so you mean by already? You actually thinking of marrying this guy. What happened to 'Oh Robin you have to do something, I can't do this'? Huh? Where's the Raven that said that?" Robin said.

"Wait Robin, just because I'm trying to be optimistic about this, doesn't mean that I want to go along with it. And even if I do end up marrying him, doesn't mean that I'll love him. Or that I'll actually be happy that I'm here. Nothings changed Robin. I'm still the Raven who told you all those things."

"Are you going to go on the date with him?" Robin asked.

"Well yeah. I already said yes. And it would be rude not to."

"You can't be serious." he said.

"I'm dead serious Robin. And Lord Falconer might be angry if I didn't make any effort to get to know him."

"Well promise me that you won't fall in love with this guy."

"I promise," she said.

About an hour later, Charles was leading Raven to where Maxwell was for their date. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that she'd found in her closet. She didn't tell Robin, but she was actually looking forward to this.

Charles led her into one of the many dining rooms. Where there was a round table with a white table cloth and a candle garden sitting atop it. The room had a red chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. And Maxwell was sitting in one of the two chairs, awaiting her arrival. He stood up at the sight of her.

"Hello Raven," he greeted her.

"Hello Maxwell," she said as he pulled her chair out for her, and Charles left.

"You look stunning," he said as he sat down.

"Thank you," she replied and blushed.

"So Raven, how exactly did you and your friends meet?" he asked.

"Well," she began knowing it was a long story, "Starfire was an alien who was being held prisoner. She escaped and came to Earth. She didn't speak English, and was trying to escape the bond that was put on her arms. So she was trying to get it off, and was destroying the whole city. Robin, who had just quit being a sidekick for another hero, tried to stop her. Cyborg and Beast Boy assisted him in fighting her. I came along and told them that maybe fighting isn't the answer. So Robin tried to talk to her, and then she kissed him, which later we found out that she can learn a language by kissing a person who knows it. And finally we all worked together to save her, and built a home in the shape of a T and became the Teen Titans. And we save the world on a regular basis."

"That's an interesting story," Maxwell said chuckling.

"Well how did you and Lord Falconer meet?" Raven asked.

"I used to be one of your mother's loyal companions. She came to me when she didn't know what to do. And Lord Falconer met me through her. And he has admired me for this. And when your mother passed on, he chose me to assist you at the throne. He decided that you were too young to take care of Azerath on your own," Maxwell said.

"That's interesting," Raven said mocking his response to her story. "How did you and Dawn meet?"

"Well Dawn and I have known each other for a while. I've meet her when I meet your mother. Dawn is really quite charming."

"Well this question has been in my head since I met you. Are you from here, or are you human?"

He used his powers to fold his napkin into a rose and gave it to her.

"I guess that answers my question," Raven said. She just stared at him and he stared back. They were hypnotized.

Finally Raven broke the silence and asked, "Are you going to be at my mother's memorial service tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm speaking at her memorial service."

"That's really sweet," she said.

"What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't?" he said.

"Maxwell, I don't actually want to get married." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I have a life on earth. And I'm too young to get married. And I kind of fell in love with someone else and he's too stupid to realize that he likes me too."

"I respect that you don't want to get married. I'm not going to force you to fall in love with me. You can take your time to accept this. And I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If it was up to me, I wouldn't make you to marry a man you didn't know. I'm sorry that this is happening, and I hate that Arella passed on. She was my very good friend and I would do anything to bring her back."

"It's amazing how much you sound like Robin. That's one of the many qualities he has that I love. He always knows what to say to make me feel better."

"Is that a good thing for me," he asked sarcastically.

"It's a great thing, for the both of us," she said.

They spent the rest of their dinner enjoying each other's company and telling about each other.

About an hour late, Maxwell was walking Raven back to her room. "I hope you had a good time," he said as they approached her door.

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you," she said.

He kissed her on the cheek. "See you soon, my darling," he said and walked off.

Raven walked past her guard and went into her room. She collapsed onto her bed. She giggled, "Wow," she said to herself, "Does Lord Falconer know how to pick em' or what?" She had a million confused thoughts running through her head. She was lost in a sea of thoughts. _'How am I going to tell Robin about this. Maxwell is a wonderful man. He didn't break my heart like Robin did either. But either way it goes, I still love Robin, no Maxwell. No matter what happens, I will always love Robin.'_

**Well that's chapter 9. I know that in chapter 7 I said her mother's memorial.**


	9. Memorable Moments

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**Memorable Moments**

**59 more days till the wedding**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Raven sat up in her bed, and stretched her arms. "Wow," she said, "I feel great." She got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. She put on a beige dress that was in her closet. _(go to my profile to see the picture of the dress) _"I'd better go talk to Robin," she said after brushing her hair and putting on her shoes.

She stood at his door and knocked. "Robin," she said. No one answered. She got a little worried because she knew he had to be up at this time. She opened the door and no one was there. All of his things were still in his room. "Thank God," she said, relieved to see that he was still in the castle. "Where is he?" she asked herself.

She walked over to Cyborg's room. She knocked. "Cyborg," she said. No one answered. She opened the door. All of his things were there too.

She went to Starfire's door. She knocked. "Starfire," she said. No one answered. She opened the door. Her things were there as well.

She went to Beast Boy's door. She knocked. "Beast Boy," she said. No one answered. She opened the door, and his things were there too. "Okay now this is weird," she said.

She went to the main room, where all the servants were. She walked down the left staircase. She picked Charles out of the small crowd of people. "Charles," she called him.

"Yes madam Raven," he said walking over to her. "Where are my friends? None of them are in their rooms." she said.

"Oh yes of course." Charles said, "They are out with Lord Falconer and Master Maxwell. They are being shown the amazing sights of Azerath."

"When will they be back?" she asked him. "In about an hour or two," he replied.

"What time is my mother's memorial service?" she asked.

"At three this afternoon." he replied.

Raven looked up at one of the many clocks in the room. It was eight o'clock. "Well what can I do until they get back?" she asked.

"Well I could give you a tour of your palace," he answered. He stuck out his arm playfully. Raven hooked hers to his and smiled.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," she said sarcastically.

He led Raven up the staircase. The servants looked up at them and smiled. "Our new queen is certainly enjoying her new home," one lady said to a man. "I think you're right, Margaret," a man said to her.

"Now these two staircases were added during our seventh queen's term. Her name was Queen Lillian. She said that they stood for her two youngest children who died at the exact same age. If you'll look really close you'll see that each staircase has exactly twenty-one steps. They both died at that age," Charles explained as they made their way to the top.

"How sad," Raven said.

"Now the chandelier has been here since the place was built. There are exactly 1,677,890 lights on it. They represent the souls that helped put this place together," Charles said.

"Amazing," Raven said.

"The plants show that people of Azerath have a little joy in their spirit," he said sarcastically.

Raven chuckled a little.

"The stain glass windows, as you can see, bear a picture of one of our many Kings and Queens," he explained, "Let's go down the left hallway first." Raven followed. He told her about the many sculptors and paintings. Raven was listening very attentively until they came to a new picture that had just been put up.

"Who painted that one?" she asked. It was the same picture that was hanging over her bed of Arella.

"That one, and the other one's just like it, were painted by Master Maxwell. He said that they would make you very happy," Charles said.

"Maxwell painted these? For me?" Raven asked admiring ever little detail.

"I painted them just for you," a voice said behind them. She and Charles turned to see Maxwell making his way over to them.

"They're very beautiful," Raven said to him.

"Maybe I should paint one of you, and hang it right next to your mother's," Maxwell said getting closer to her.

Raven blushed at this. "My picture couldn't compare with my mother's," Raven said looking at the floor.

Maxwell put his hand on her chin and lifted her head until her eyes met his. "Oh yes it could," he whispered. He was about to kiss her when they heard a voice.

"Raven there you are," it said. Maxwell let go of her and turned to see Robin approaching them.

"We'll continue this tour later," Charles said and walked away.

"Hello Robin," she said, "Did you have fun?"

"Loads of fun," Robin said.

"See you later Raven," Maxwell said and walked away. He didn't kiss her hand when he left, for the first time since he'd met her.

"What's gotten into him?" Robin asked.

"We were sort of in the middle of something. You see the picture of my mother back there, he painted them." Raven explained.

"Sorry," Robin said, "When do we need to get ready for your mother's memorial service?"

"It doesn't start until three this afternoon, and we still have to go to breakfast," she said.

"Well it's 9:30 now," Robin said, "See you in the garden." Then he left.

'_I think I'll go find Maxwell first,' _she thought and went in the direction he'd gone in.

"Maxwell," she said. She spotted him sitting at a table with Dawn.

"Yes darling," he said getting up from the table.

"Dawn can I borrow him for a sec?" she asked.

"Of course," Dawn said, "He's your fiancé not mine. Take him whenever you want."

"Thanks Dawn," Raven said. She led Maxwell into a room where no one else was.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway," she said, "Robin wasn't meaning to interrupt us."

"It's fine," he said, "But maybe we should finish what we started." And before Raven could reply he dipped her over and kissed her. Raven couldn't help herself, she kissed him back. _'This man is so irresistible, and he's all mine,' _she thought. Maxwell released her. "Oh Maxwell," she whispered. She stared into his bright blue eyes as he held her. He looked back into her mystifying violet eyes.

"Two days is all it took for me to fall for you," he whispered. Raven didn't speak after this. '_I stole his heart? But he doesn't have mine. I still love Robin,_' she thought.

"Maxwell this is happening too fast," she said and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Raven. I couldn't control myself. Your just too beautiful."

"No I'm sorry Maxwell, I just can't do this," and just like that she was gone.

Thirty minutes later, Raven was walking downstairs with Robin and the rest of her friends.

"I really do enjoy myself in this dimension," Starfire said.

"Me too, I just like the fact of exploring a new world," Beast Boy said, "It's like I've been born again in a place I never knew. We're in a whole different place where there are places to go and things to see."

"Wow Beast Boy," Raven said, "That was really deep."

The others didn't say anything but they agreed.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Cyborg asked.

"I think I want to show you guys something," Raven said.

"Okay," Robin said, "I'm in."

"Me too," the rest of the Titans said together.

As they approached the garden, there were many tables set out with different things set on top of them. Raven saw Maxwell sitting at a long one by himself with 5 extra seats. Raven knew he want the Titans, and her to sit next to him. But she didn't want to, not after what happened.

"Robin," she whispered, "Don't let me sit next to Maxwell."

"Why?" he whispered back.

"I'll tell you later," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

Robin sat next to Maxwell, then Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and then Raven. There were many different types of foods sitting on the table. Even food Beast Boy would eat. But it was like Charles read her mind. He brought her some herbal tea before she even asked him to.

"How'd you know?" she asked as he sat it down in front of her.

"Your mother used to do the same thing," he replied.

"Thanks," she said.

"So Raven," Maxwell said, "Would you like to join me tonight for another date?"

Before Raven could answer, Dawn walked up to them. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hello Dawn," Raven said, and gave her one of those '_Thank god for you' _faces.

"So," Dawn continued, "I wrote a speech for your mother's memorial service. Did you write one?"

"Yea I wrote one," Raven said, "It's really stupid though."

"Nothing that you say to honor you mother can be stupid. She was your mother you can say whatever you want," Dawn said.

"Yea but, I mean, it's not the best thing I've written," Raven said.

"That doesn't matter Raven. Whatever you wrote, I know your mother would be proud," Dawn said.

Three hours later, Charles was walking Raven into the Ballroom for her mother's memorial service. She had on a black dress that went right above her knees and had short sleeves. _(go to my profile to see the dress) _She had not seen her friends yet, and was in need of their comfort.

She and Charles were almost to the ballroom, when she met up with her friends. They were all dressed appropriately except for Cyborg, who didn't wear clothes. Robin and Beast Boy were dressed in black tuxedos with white flowers on the left side of each of them. Starfire was wearing a beige dress. _(go to my profile to see the dress)_

"There you guys are," Raven said and she and Charles walked to where they were.

"Robin said it would be impolite for us to go in without you," Starfire said.

"Thanks for waiting," she said to them, "See you inside Charles." And they went inside. The first thing Raven saw was the skylight. There were over a hundred chairs lined up in rows. There was a stage with a podium. There was a projector screen with images of Arella going through it. There were refreshments and tables. Pictures of Arella were on the walls. It was overall amazing.

"This is beautiful," Raven said.

"Your mother deserves it," Robin said.

Lord Falconer had reserved them seats in the front row, so they sat there.

"I'm a little nervous Robin," Raven said before the service began.

"About what?" He asked.

"My speech," she replied, "It's really corny."

"I'm sure it's fine. And if anyone laughs at you, I'll tear up this place with them," Robin said sarcastically.

Raven giggled a little. "Please don't," she said.

"Everyone," Lord Falconer said from the stage, "Please take your seats." Everyone did as he said.

"Now, as you all know, today we will be remembering our wonderful queen, Arella. She passed away recently and today we will recognize all the good she has done for us. We will be hearing what some of her family and friends have to say for her, and giving back to her. First we have a word from her dear niece, Dawn," Lord Falconer said.

He left the podium and sat in a chair that was on the stage as Dawn came up.

"Not to long ago," Dawn began, "We lost someone who was very dear to us. Arella was not just the queen of Azerath, but she was a person that you could go to for anything. She would always listen to what you had to say. And wouldn't judge you for doing something wrong. She had a very lively spirit and a smile that was contagious. She is gone but her memory will always be cherished. Thank you." Everyone applauded as Dawn took her seat.

"Next we have a word from Mr. Charles." Lord Falconer said.

Charles walked up to the stage. "Hello everyone," he said, "Today we remember our wonderful Queen Arella. She had a very caring and loving personality. She would always try to see the good in people. No matter what you'd done to her, Arella would forgive you. She wasn't the type of a person to hold anything against you. She had a certain thing about her that just made you want to be a good person. No matter what she was going through, every time I saw her she had a smile on her face. All the good that she has done will be remembered. No matter how much time passes, she will always be in our hearts. Thank you." Everyone applauded as he went back to his seat.

"Now a word from Mr. Maxwell," Lord Falconer said.

"Good afternoon," Maxwell said, "Just recently, we lost someone who was a very wonderful person. Arella was a great person to have around. She wouldn't criticize you when you'd done something wrong. She would always try to help you get back on your feet. When you were feeling down, Arella would always be there to brighten you back up. No matter how far I can ever go from this place, she will always be in my heart. Thank you." Everyone applauded as her went to his seat.

"Now we have a word from Ms. Raven Roth," Lord Falconer said.

"Hello everyone," Raven said, "Not to long ago, I was informed that my mother had unexpectedly passed away. I remember thinking, how am I going to be able to take her place. I knew that I could never be as good a person as my mother. She will always be a part of me and all of you no matter what." Raven looked directly at Robin when she said, "You see someone wise once told me that, some people will come into your life and quickly leave, others will stay a while and make an imprint in your heart." Raven stopped talking as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked around the audience and they had tears in there eyes also. "And Arella, she has done that to all of us. I know it may sound ridiculous, but Arella was the type of person to make a difference in your life. After you met her, it felt that like it was almost impossible for you to do the wrong thing. As you were on the verge of mischief, it was like she'd put her hand on your shoulder and looked at you with her majestic eyes. And staring into her face, was a lesson well learned," Raven could feel the tears rolling down her face. And the audience, Maxwell, her friends, and Lord Falconer had tears on their faces. "I thought," She continued, "That Arella was a person who deserved to live a long and prosperous life. And though she was young when she died, she did. Within her lifetime, she made a great impact on everyone she knew and everything she did. If she wasn't the person she was, you and I would not be standing here today remembering her hard working spirit. But when her time ended, we were the ones who weren't ready to see her go. You see, she had made such a great imprint in our hearts, that losing her was just too much. And me standing her right now, I tell you that Arella was a wonderful queen, mother, and friend. She is gone but she will never be forgotten. And right now, she is looking down at us, and smiling." Raven looked through the skylight. "We love you Arella," she said, "Thank you everyone."

The whole room full of people clapped and cheered for Raven while wiping the tears from their faces. Raven walked over and hugged Robin.

"That was amazing Raven," he said still holding her tightly.

"I feel amazing," she said, "Doing that was like I finally got to show people how I saw my mother."

"I never even met your mother, and I'm upset because of that," Robin said.

Maxwell's blood was boiling when he saw the two.

"Thank you Robin, for everything," Raven said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Raven was the last one to give a speech. And they listened to a lady sing a song in remembrance of Arella. After that, the people went into their own little groups and told stories of Arella, and just reminisced. Robin walked Raven to her room. They just went right passed the guard.

"So Raven," Robin said sitting on her bed, "Why didn't you want to sit by Maxwell at breakfast this morning?"

Raven sat down very closely to him. "Well," she began, "Last night at dinner, he was very charming. He told me that I could take our relationship at any speed I wanted. And when we were in the hallway before breakfast, he tried to kiss me. But thank God you interrupted before he could. And I went to find him after that to apologize. And he kissed me anyways, after saying that we could take it at any speed."

"That jack ass," Robin said angrily, "You know if I wouldn't go to jail, I'd kick his little preppy ass."

"Thanks but no thanks Robin," she said, "I want you here with me, not in jail."

"I would never do anything to where I would have to be away from you," he said.

"That's really sweet," she said, "It's amazing how much you and Maxwell are alike."

"I'm not anything like that little pervert," Robin said a little offended.

"No I mean, you both have your moments. And when you do, you treat me the same way. Like I'm your little porcelain doll. And I love it."

"You look like a porcelain doll. Why wouldn't I treat you like one?" he said.

Raven blushed. Before she could reply, she felt Robin's lips brush across hers. She knew this was what she wanted. To be with Robin. So she responded and kissed him back. And there they were, showing their love for each other in the absolute worse place and time. They were passionately kissing each other when they heard a knock at the door. "Madam Raven," the guard said, "Master Maxwell wishes to see you." Raven pulled away from Robin. "Maxwell's here," she said in a worried tone, "You have to hide. Quick get in the closet." Robin did as she said.

Raven opened the door. "What," she simply said.

"May I come in?" Maxwell asked.

"What can you tell me in there, that you can't tell me out here?" she asked.

"Well," Maxwell said ignoring her sass, "I wanted to see if you're alright. You haven't said a word to me since the incident."

"Well thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." she said and shut the door. Maxwell was pissed and decided to go drink his worries away.

"You can come out now," she said and opened the closet.

"Are you fine with what just happened?" Robin asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I've wanted to do that for sometime now. But we can't be with each other right now. Not until this is over. Goodnight Robin."

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. They both had some thinking to do about what just happened. And Robin was still thinking of a way to get her out of this mess. And he was determined to.

**Well that's Chapter 10. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	10. Reminiscing

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Reminiscing**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**59 more days till the wedding**

"So," Beast Boy said the next morning, "Where are you taking us Raven?"

"You'll see when we get there," she replied. The Titans were following Raven out of the castle to there mysterious destination.

Raven heard Starfire giggling behind her. She looked back at Starfire, who was

holding hands with Beast Boy._ 'I knew she liked him,' _Raven thought. Starfire and

Beast Boy were the two liveliest people in the Titans. It was bound to happen sooner

or later.

"I knew something was going on with those two," Robin whispered. He saw Raven

looking back at them.

"I think they're perfect for each other," Raven whispered back.

"Can't you just teleport us there," Cyborg complained, "I'm tired of walking."

"But it's such a nice day today," Raven said.

"Raven it looks like this everyday," Cyborg said.

"It does," Robin said jumping into the conversation.

"Fine," Raven said. She and her friends stopped walking. "Azerath Metrion Zenthois,"

She said. Her friends became engulfed in her black aura. They teleported to a castle

like building. It was a light brown color. It had lots of separate towers, gates, and

bridges. And there was a large lake on the South wing. The lake was labeled, "Old

Lake".

"Is it just me, or did we just teleport to a Harry Potter movie?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you," Raven said not amused, "We're at the school I went to when I was

smaller. Its name is Dentin. They teach you how to be an awesome sorceress. I

graduated 1st in my class because I had way more powers than anyone. Everyone

envied me. They thought I was treated way better than them because of who my

mother was. But I was an all around better sorceress than any of them."

"This place is amazing," Robin said, "I wish I could have gone to school here."

"No you don't," Raven said, "This place is filled with stuck up snobs. That's why I

didn't have any friends."

"Are we gonna go inside or what?" Cyborg asked.

"If you guys want to," Raven said, "I'm pretty sure they'll welcome me back with

open arms."

"Please let us partake in the seeing of Raven's snobby school," Starfire said.

"I'm in," The rest of the Titans said together.

"Kay," Raven said, "Follow me."

The Titans walked up to the front gate were there were two guards.

"You may not enter," they said together in a very rude tone.

"How dare you," Raven said, "Do you not know who I am. I am the queen of Azerath

and I shall go were I please."

"My apologies Fair Maiden," the guards said. They drew the gates down and allowed

the Titans to enter.

The Titans looked around inside of Dentin. There were many students walking to and

fro. All of them with their noses in the air. They looked as though they were

disgusted with the Titans.

"I told you," Raven said noticing the Titans offended faces.

"Oh my God!" The Titans heard a voice behind them say, "If it isn't my star student!"

They turned to see a very slender and tall man. Raven ran over to him and hugged

him. The Titans and the stuck up students had confused looks on their faces.

"Oh my goodness," Raven said, "Professor Rivers! You're still teaching here?"

Professor Rivers released Raven.

"No sadly I'm not a teacher," he said, "I'm the newest Dean!"

"No way!" Raven said, "Oh I'm sorry guys." Raven noticed her friend's faces. "This is

Professor… I mean Dean Rivers. He was basically my only friend when I went here.

And Dean Rivers, this is Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin."

"Nice to meet you all," Dean Rivers said, "So Raven what brings you back to Dentin?"

"It's my turn to take over the throne, and I wanted to show my friends my old

school," Raven said.

"Oh yes," Dean Rivers said, "I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Dean Rivers," she said, "So how's about you give my friends and me a

tour?"

"For my star pupil?" Dean Rivers said, "Anything."

The stuck up students were still standing there shocked. "You know not to wonder

around at breakfast! Now get to the main hall before I give you all detention!" Dean

Rivers yelled at them. The students trotted off to the main hall.

"I must say," Dean Rivers said leading them down a hallway, "Since you graduated, I

hasn't had a student be near as fine a sorceress as you. And all of the students

these days have just been stuck up and snotty. I mean did you see the way they

looked at you all. They just walk around with their noses in the air, thinking they're

better than everyone else. Even when they can't do a simple spell. And some of them

can't even come up with their magic words. I swear it's just pathetic."

"I know," Raven said, "Everyone acted this way. Dawn was an amazing sorceress,

but she couldn't stop pressuring herself to be better than me. I always felt bad for

being superior to her. She could have been the star pupil of her piers if she didn't do

that to herself. But I have to give her some slack. She certainly has grown out of her

old ways."

"Yes I remember Dawn," Dean Rivers said, "She was too worried about being better than you to be the wonderful sorceress she was inside."

"Who are the teachers now?" Raven asked.

"Well let's see," Dean Rivers said, "There's Professor Gordon for controlling emotions, Professor Garrison for teleporting, Professor Bloom for levitation, Professor Gill for old magic, Professor Hammond for creating spells, Professor Williams for famous spell history, Professor Phillips for telekinesis, Professor Hollowell for traveling from on dimension to another, Professor Bellman for counter spells, Professor Jackson for the practice of meditation, and many more. And of course we don't have teachers for the powers that only you have: Your soul self that can be you as a person or a Raven, going inside peoples minds, and the powers that come from your gem."

"I remember teaching myself to control those powers. Wow was that tough," Raven

said.

"I was wondering," Dean Rivers said, "If you could fill in for Professor Phillips for just a couple of weeks?"

"Dean I'm probably not the best person for the job," Raven put herself down.

"What do you mean?" Dean Rivers asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I've lost some control over my powers since I left Azerath. They can go haywire when I feel a lot of emotion."

"Oh Raven," Dean Rivers said, "You're just going through what all the people of Azerath go through. At a point in our life, our powers start to grow. And when this happens, our powers are very sensitive and anything can set them off."

"But this has been happening for sometime now Dean Rivers." Raven told him.

"That's because your powers have been growing and growing because you are such a wonderful sorceress. Your powers grow more and more everyday. And as you mature, your powers will be more manageable. So teaching at my school, and taking on more responsibility will help you. So will you please fill in for me?"

"I'll have to ask Lord Falconer," Raven said, "But I'd love to."

"Very well then," Dean Rivers said, "Let me show you and your friends the different

classrooms. Each tower is a different subject, and there are many different teachers

for each subject, but I only told you the head ones. Controlling your emotions is the

tower farthest to the right. Famous spell History is in the tower closest to Old Lake.

Telekinesis is next to the east gate. Levitation is next to the south gate. Traveling to

different dimensions is in the farthest tower to your left. Creating spells is next to the

north gate. Counter spells is in the tower next to that. Teleporting is the tower next

to the mote buy the north gate. Meditation is the Tower in the East wing. Old magic

is next to the west bridge. The main hall is right to your right when you first walk in,

which when you look from the outside, is in the middle of all the towers. The field for

dueling is south of the main hall. The girls' dorms are on the East side of the West

bridge. The boys' dorms are south of controlling emotions. Each North, South, East,

and West has a gate, bridge, and mote. We still do our grades by age. 8 is the

youngest 15 is the oldest. Meals are served in the main hall. Curfew is still the same

9:00 p.m."

"I'd really like to see the main hall again. I always thought it was amazing when I

went here," Raven said.

"Of course," Dean Rivers said walking in the opposite direction, "This way please." The Titans followed him into the main room. There were seven long golden tables with students filling up each one. Each table had food and decorations sitting atop them. There was an elevated part of the room with a podium. Most of the teachers were walking around the tables monitoring the students. Others were sitting down enjoying their breakfast.

"This place brings back so many memories. I used to sit at the far table with Dawn and Dean Rivers. Everyone hated me. But it was their loss not mine," Raven said.

"Please Raven," Dean Rivers said, "Let me introduce you and your friends to the students and teachers."

"If you want," Raven said in an unenthusiastic tone. Dean Rivers led them up to the podium.

"If everyone will please listen, I have an announcement," Dean Rivers said into the microphone. The students were quiet and listening. "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Raven Roth, who is the next queen of Azerath. And her friends, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. And might I say, it is an honor to have you here. Raven would you like to say a word?" Dean Rivers asked.

Raven nodded and walked up to the podium nervously. The students and teachers clapped as she approached the microphone. "Hello everyone," she said, "I am the Raven Roth, the newest queen of Azerath. It is an honor for me to be here. You see, I attended Dentin when I was younger. I graduated first in my class. Some people said it was because of who my mother was. But it was because I spent my time learning and studying. Not acting like I was better than everyone else. Just because you're in a clique, doesn't mean you're any better of a sorcerer or sorceress than anyone. This school is a place to grow as a person and a sorcerer. And no matter how high you hold your nose in the air, it will never change that." Raven paused as she saw the expressions changing on the students faces. "And," she continued, "I know what you're thinking, _'She is the queen's daughter, I know she ran the school when she was here'_. But no, was the outcast of my piers. I was the person on the outside of the circle. And most of the time, that's the person that will do something with their lives. So think about what I've told you. And someday, you might be as good a sorceress as me. Because each and every one of you has the chance to be the star that you are inside. Thank you."

The whole room was quiet for a second. Then the audience burst into applaud. Raven smiled at her friends as they congratulated her.

"Now you may continue what you were doing," Dean Rivers said to the students. And they continued what they were doing.

"I must say Raven," Dean Rivers said to her as she sat down at one of the tables,

"That was pretty impressive. I hope the students do take what you've just told them

into consideration."

"Thank you Dean Rivers," Raven said, "But it is nearing breakfast time back at the

palace, and we can't be late."

"Yes well I hope to see you soon," Dean Rivers said as they left.

When the Titans were outside Dentin, Cyborg said, "Raven please teleport us back. I

really don't feel like walking all the way back to the palace."

"Fine," Raven said, "Azerath Metrion Zenthois." She and her friends appeared in the garden. "Oh my God," Raven said as Maxwell gestured for her to come here, "He's getting so annoying."

"I can stall him if you want," Beast Boy said.

"I don't want you just to stall him. I want you to just get rid of him for a week or

two. He's smothering me," Raven said.

"Maybe Cyborg and I should get to work on that plan to get you out of here," Robin

said.

"Robin," Raven said, "I'm starting to think there isn't a way out of this mess."

"There's always a way," Robin said, "There has to be a loophole in some law

somewhere. And were going to find it."

Raven gave him one of those_ 'Why can't I have you' _looks.

"Hello darling," Maxwell said after noticing that Raven was ignoring him, and decided

to come to her. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Raven said in an annoyed tone, "Just showing my friends something."

"Well next time I'd like to know where you are," Maxwell said.

"Fine," Raven said, "But I wouldn't count on it." Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were

trying to hold in their laughter until he left.

"May I talk to in private?" Maxwell asked.

"Wouldn't count on that either," Raven said then walked away. Maxwell stood there,

dumbfounded. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were turning red. Finally Maxwell left

and they burst into laughter. Raven appeared behind them.

"Raven that was a good one," Cyborg said wiping the tears from his face for laughing

so hard.

"I'd like to know where you are next time," Raven mocked Maxwell's voice. "Can you

believe him?" she said in her normal tone, "Like I'm his bitch or something. Well I

got news for him, I'm nobody's pet. And I will not be watched over like a child."

"Raven," Dawn said walking over to them, "May I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Dawn," Raven said and walked into the castle with her. They sat down on one

of the couches. They didn't bother going into one of the other rooms, because

everyone else was at breakfast.

"I want to talk to you about Maxwell," Dawn said.

"What about him?" Raven asked.

"Well he told me that you have been giving him the cold shoulder lately." Dawn said.

"Well he's getting annoying," Raven defended her actions.

"Okay I understand that, but Maxwell's a great guy and he doesn't deserve that.

Sure he can get to be a little clingy, but that's no reason to treat him bad."

"Dawn you sure do know a lot about Maxwell."

"Well yea he lives with me, just like you live with your friends, of course I'm going to

know a lot about him."

Raven thought about her situation with Robin. And how she feels about him.

"Dawn you don't-" Raven stopped talking as she saw Dawns eyes close.

"Oh my goodness, Dawn. You love him," Raven said.

"I'm sorry Raven don't be mad. I just love the way he treats me. Please don't be

mad." Dawn said.

"Mad?" Raven said, "This is the best thing that's happened since I've been here."

Dawn opened her eyes. "What?"

"Oh that's right," Raven said, "You don't know."

"Know what?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want to be queen. I don't want to marry Maxwell, because I love Robin. I

don't want to live in Azerath. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him on

earth. The way it was before all this happened. Well except for the us being friends

part. But that's already solved because, he told me he wants to be with me. Well he

didn't tell me that, but it was pretty obvious when he…….when he kissed me."

"Raven you kissed Robin while you're engaged to Maxwell?"

"Dawn you have to understand. I don't like Maxwell at all. I want to be with Robin,

not him."

"I understand Raven. "

"Don't tell anyone please," Raven said.

"Of course I won't," Dawn said. Then Raven gave her a heartfilled hug, and Dawn

left.

**Well that's chapter 11.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you for reading this.**


	11. First Time For Everything

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Just so you guys know, I won't have 60 chapters for each day. In the future I'm going to skip forward. I'm thinking that I can get the rest of the story finished in about 8 more chapters, plus I'll include an epilogue. Enjoy!

**First Time For Everything**

**58 more days to the wedding**

"Lord Falconer," Raven called him the next morning, "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She was in the main room looking for him. She wanted to trick him into telling her if it would be possible for her not to become queen.

"Sure Raven," he said and walked over to her. She led him into the same room into which she had taken Maxwell.

"I wanted," Raven informed him sitting down in one of the many chairs, "To ask you

about something."

"You can ask me anything," Lord Falconer assured her.

"What would you think if I told you that I wasn't anywhere near falling in love with

Maxwell. I don't like him the tiniest little bit. But I do know someone who already is

in love with him. And it's perfect because they're a member of the royal family too."

"Now Raven," Lord Falconer told her, "The only way that it would ever be possible for

you to not become queen, is for the Council of Azerath to pass some law permitting

it. And they aren't persuaded easily. To get them to do anything for you, your going

to have to really bring it on. They don't usually change Azerath tradition."

"Where are these people? When can I see them? Finally some good news. And

speaking of good news, I was offered a job as a substitute teacher at Dentin. Dean

Rivers asked me to fill in for Telekinesis. Do you think it would be okay for me to?

Only for a couple of weeks."

"You can't go to them, they sense when someone truly needs them, and they

summon you. And of course you may."

"Thanks Lord Falconer. And one more thing. Sorry it's so random, but no one really

told me exactly where and how my mother died."

"Under the tree in the courtyard. She would write a letter to you everyday under that

tree. It was the only time of the day that she was alone. Lightning struck the tree and set it on fire. Then the burning tree fell on her. It was a very tragic death."

"So a tree, got struck by lightning, then caught fire, fell on my mom, and killed her? And that's the only time of the day she was alone. Are you sure that's what happened?"

"That's exactly what happened."

"Don't you think that's a little to vague? I mean, it sounds so put together. Something is telling me to dig deeper into this."

"That's what happened Raven. I am sorry. Do you need anything else?"

"No sir," she said. He left and Robin walked in.

"Robin," Raven sort of blurted out to him, "I just found out what exactly happened to my mother. And I don't think it was just a coincidence."

"What happened to her?" Robin asked, feeling like he was just bombarded.

"A tree got struck by lightning, caught on fire, and fell on her. And it happened at the only time of a day that she was ever truly alone."

"What exactly would she do at the particular time she was alone?" Robin asked.

"She would write a letter to me everyday under the same tree." Raven said.

"That sounds really vague and put together." Robin had agreed with her without knowing.

"That's what I thought." Raven told him.

"Maybe I should investigate?" Robin said.

"She was my mother, I think I should get to help."

"Of course Raven," Robin said.

**I was going to end it here. But seeing how short it is, I guess I'll continue ****and not make you suffer.**

* * *

The next day, Raven walked over to Robin's room. "Robin," she only whispered because she knew he was awake.

He opened the door, "Yea," he said.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about some things."

"Of course, Raven," he said and stepped aside. She walked inside and sat on the foot of his bed. He stood in the doorway.

"Robin," she began, "Lord Falconer said that there was only one way to get out of this mess. And that is to convince the Council of Azerath to pass some law permitting it."

"That's great. All you have to do is go in with some sob story and you'll have it."

"No it's not that simple. They hardly ever pass anything that changes Azerath

tradition. And they summon you when they feel you need them."

"Well I think that you definitely need them. And when the time comes, Raven, I'm telling you everything will fall into place. And don't worry Cyborg and I have a little plan going if all else fails."

"Thank God for you Robin," Raven said. Then all was silent.

"Raven," Robin whispered, "Am I imagining this?"

"Imagining what?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"This connection between us. When I'm with you, nothing else in the world matters.

You have no idea what you do to me."

"Robin I….I can't lie to you and say that I don't feel the same way. But I just can't do this to myself. I've fallen for you, yes, but what if this nightmare doesn't end. Then what? So I'm telling you right now, don't fall in love with me. It'll be the worst mistake of your life."

"Raven, someone once told me that it is better to love and lose your love, than to never have loved at all. I've fallen for you, and now that I know you feel the same way about me, there is no going back. Let me love you, take a chance, make a change. I care about you deeply, and you will always be in my heart, and I won't rest until you're until you are rightfully mine. It's like what I told you before, some people come into your life and they quickly leave, others come and stay awhile and leave footprints in your heart. And now that you're in my heart, you'll never leave."

Their eyes never once left each others. Robin walked over to her, and gently took her hand in his. He pulled her up to where her eyes met his.

"Robin," Raven whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't finish her sentence before she felt his lips pressed against hers. She didn't resist. He slipped his tongue through her lips and she did the same to him. He pulled back from her and begin to kiss her neck and shoulders, while his hand caressed her body exploring her curves.

"Robin," she whispered and a moan escaped her lips.

"Sshh," he murmured into her neck, "Just relax." His speaking was slow and his voice was low, and the feeling of his breath on her sent chills down her spine. He undid her cloak and laid it on the floor. Robin slowly slid her leotard down off her shoulders, and she stood up and stepped out of it. Raven lock the door with her mind. She undid his cape and it fell to the floor. He took off the rest of his clothes by himself. He laid her gently back onto the bed and climbed on top on her. She put her hands on either side of his face, as he grinded his body against hers. She smiled at the thought of what she was doing and who she was doing it with. All she had ever wanted was to be with Robin, and now she had him. She gasped as he pushed himself inside her. Robin moaned when as he broke through her virginal barrier.

Raven removed her hands from Robin's face and grabbed onto his hair. "Robin," she moaned. "Sshh," he said slowly and laid his chest on hers, still going in and out of her. One of his hands was holding onto the sheets while the other massaged Raven's breast. Robin continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. Robin was pleasing Raven in everyway possible. And it remained this way. They made love for hours on end, and still even that wasn't even close to showing how much they cared for each other.

* * *

Sometime later, Raven lay quietly and still on Robin's bare chest. He wasn't asleep and she knew it.

"Raven," Robin whispered to her, "I love you."

"I love you too Robin," he said back to her.

"It's unexplainable how I feel about you. There aren't words to describe how I feel when I'm with you.

"There aren't words to describe how I feel about you either. You mean the world to me. Well that's not near deep enough. Well I tried."

"You mean the world to me too. And I can't live without you."

Raven gasped as she remembered something. "Oh my God Robin!" Raven exclaimed, "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Robin asked concerned.

"I have to go to work," she said.

"At Dentin?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Lord Falconer said it was alright if I did. I'd really like it if you were to take me, and help me get situated. Only if you want to."

"Of course Raven," he replied in a low whisper. "I just have to get dressed."

"Thanks Robin," she said, and kissed him passionately on the cheek before teleporting herself to her room. Robin felt as if he had just won the million dollar prize. Which, in a way, he did.

Raven collapsed naked on her bed, and giggled and blushed like she was Starfire. "Wow!" she said. Raven stood up after she got out all of her giggles. She walked over to her immensely huge closet. "What to wear? What to wear?" she asked herself. Every outfit she came across, she made up an excuse not to wear it. But finally, she decided to just wear her Titan uniform. "Yea," she said to herself, "This will show them how glad I am to be apart of my team." She brushed her short violet hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a certain glow coming from her. _'Hope no one who's important notices,' _she thought. She picked up her communicator. She realized that Cy worked really hard on them, and the Titans have neglected to use them. She decided to call back at home, and see how Titans East were doing. She called and Speedy answered. "Hey Raven," he said gleaming with joy, "How's everything going?"

"Is that Raven?" Raven heard Bumblebee say in the background. And then she appeared on the screen next to Speedy.

"Hey guys," Raven said, "Everything is wonderful here. What about back at Jump City?"

"Things have been going pretty good," Bumblebee answered, "How is your mystery fiancé?"

"Well…" Raven began, "He's okay." she lied.

"And by okay, you mean a total freak," Speedy chimed in.

"Okay you read my mind. He's such a stalker. I mean, he's polite but super creepy," Raven informed them, "It's like he doesn't want me to roam too far. Like I'm his bitch or something."

"I know what you mean girl," Bumblebee said, "He wanna know where ya goin, who you with, and what time ya gonna be back. Its like damn, why don't you just walk me on a leash or something."

"I would never do that," Speedy chimed in, "Because I can trust a lady, and know how to treat one."

Raven smiled at his attempt to win her over. She heard her guard say, "Miss Raven, Master Robin is here to see you."

"Come in," Raven said.

"Oh so you're getting a little busy with Robin," Bumblebee teased.

"Well maybe," Raven said blushing. She saw the look on Speedy's face change from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. "Just kidding," she added lying trying to cheer him up. Robin came up beside her and appeared on the screen.

"Hey Bee, Speedy," he greeted them.

"Hey Robin," they greeted him back.

"Listen guys," Raven said, "Tell the others I said hi. I have to go to work."

"Where are you working at?" Speedy asked.

"As a substitute teacher at my old school, Dentin. Talk to you later."

She saw them waving goodbye as she closed the communicator.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked. He had on his Titan uniform as well.

"Yea," she said, "Just let me call Star and tell her where we're going."

"Kay," he said.

Raven called Starfire, "Yes friend Raven," Starfire answered still in her bed.

"I just wanted to tell you…." Raven's speaking was interrupted when she saw Beast Boy lying in the bed next to her. "Robin and I are going back to Dentin, and we'll be back in a few hours. Do me a favor, don't tell Maxwell where I am alright? And is that Beast Boy in your bed?"

"Yea right um…" Starfire said embarrassed and blushing, "You, Robin, Dentin, don't tell Maxwell, be back later. Got it." Starfire giggled before closing her communicator.

"Well that was awkward," Raven snorted with a puzzled look on her face. "First they're holding hands, now they're in bed together."

"They're not the only one's with a little secret." Robin teased her referring to earlier that morning. Raven blushed as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's go," Raven said, "Don't want to be late on my first day."

And with that she teleported the questionably happy couple to Dentin.

* * *

"Let's see," Raven pointed out looking on a map of the school, "Telekinesis is the tower South of the East mote and next to the East Bridge. I say we could just enter through the East gate. This way Robin."

She led him up to a gate similar to the one in front, and had two guards like the front. "Your highness," They bellowed and steeped aside. They drew down the bridge and let her and Robin through.

Raven led him into a large room with a lot more than just four walls and lots of round tables. The room had plenty of closets and shelves, each housed books named The Art of Telekinesis levels 8-15. There were purple and orange curtains and bean bags and pillows out on the floor. The walls were a peaceful mixture of brown and orange.

"I thought," Robin stated, "That towers were supposed to be all dark and miserable. You know like the one's people lock princesses in."

"Well this certainly has redefined those standards," Raven chuckled.

"Isn't it way better than it used to be?" Dean Rivers asked coming up behind them.

"It's beautiful Dean Rivers," Raven commented.

"I'm glad you're here Raven," Dean Rivers informed her, "I couldn't have asked anyone better to do the job."

"Oh you're giving me a big head," Raven joked, and all three of them laughed.

"Your first class will be here shortly. And you are teaching our 8, 14, and 15 years. 14 is first. Robin you may stay here all day if you like. Any friend of Raven's is always welcome here," Dean Rivers informed him.

"Thank you Dean Rivers," Robin thanked him.

"Dean Rivers," Raven chimed in, "I'm so nervous. I mean, what if they don't like me?"

"I'm pretty sure they will," Dean Rivers disagreed, "And they really look up to you after that wonderful speech you gave."

"I hope so," Raven said. Just then a swarm of students entered the room and went to their seats.

"Wish me luck," Raven said to Robin as he sat down in a chair in the back of the room. She walked up to the front of the room and looked at her new students.

"Hello class," she greeted them stoically, "I'm Miss Roth." As Raven said this, she wrote on the chalkboard Miss Roth with her mind. The students just stared in awe.

They now recognized her from breakfast the other day. They actually had the privilege to be taught by the next Queen of Azerath.

"Well now that you all know who I am," Raven announced ignoring their looks, "Who are you all?"

A tall blonde girl, who reminded Raven of a girl that was queen of a clique when she went to school there, stood up and introduced herself, "I'm Jessika with a K. That's J-E-S-S-I-K-A."

"Well okay," Raven said awkwardly.

"I'm Jackson," a tall, tan, and muscular young man said. All the girls in the class practically fell over at the sight of him.

"Pleasure to meet you Jackson," Raven said.

"I'm very honored to meet you, your highness," Jackson said in a manly voice. Raven smiled at the heartthrob of the school.

A blue haired girl, who seemed to be a teacher's pet, stood up and introduced her classmates, "I'm Carla, that's Ben, Brooklyn, Peter, Simon, Charles, Arnold, Timothy, Thomas, Gabriel, Charlotte, Gina, Crystal, Jeremy, Nelson, Tucker, Michael, Tawny, Alli, John, and Molly."

"Thank you," she thanked Carla, "And nice to meet you all. Okay, so I would like all of you to try to bring that book to yourself using your powers. Starting on this side of the room." She pointed to the table were Jessika was.

Jessika stood up and her face turned red as she tried her hardest to get one of the books, she even said her mantra and still nothing happened. "Okay thank you," Raven said, seeing that it was going nowhere. There were only two students who managed to move the book. The boy that every girl was drooling over, Jackson, did it single handedly, and Carla did the same.

"Okay," Raven said once everyone had their turn, "Were going to do it one more time. And I want you to close you eyes, and chant your mantra. Imagine the book coming towards you, and just let it flow through you. Concentrate most of all, and don't lose it. Okay starting with Alli."

The girl with long black curls flowing down her back, closed her eyes and chanted her mantra. The book slowly floated towards her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Proud of what she'd just done.

"Alright," Raven said surprised, "Now Ben your turn." A small little brown haired boy stood up. He closed his eyes and chanted his mantra. The book floated towards him too. "Nice job," she congratulated him and he smiled. "Now Michael, your turn," Raven said and a medium tall blonde haired blue eyed boy stood up. Michael did it as effectively as everyone else. "Great job," she congratulated him, and he smiled. The repeated throughout the class.

"Alright," Raven said when everyone had finished, "Nice job everyone. Now I want all of you to get with one other person and trade the book off to one another. To do this, release a field of energy around you, and when the book is near you, it will be engulfed in your aura and float towards your partner. Now to do this you have to concentrate. Don't lose your focus. And put your soul into it."

Everyone partnered off with not a person without a partner. Everyone, except Jessika, was working effectively. Her partner, Jackson, was doing his part, but she couldn't release her field of energy. Raven walked up behind her and said, "Jessica come on you can do it. Put your soul into it. Concentrate and feel it." And Jessika's field was released and they were passing the book to each other.

Robin was very impressed on how well Raven was doing. The rest of the day was exactly like this. A loud mouth 'clique queen', a teacher's pet, and a heartthrob were in each class. Every once in a while Raven would look up at Robin and he would be grinning at her. A few girls would notice and start gossiping about the two.

Finally the long, hard, glorious day ended. "Robin," Raven said when all the students left, "I'm exhausted." She collapsed into his arms.

"Raven I wish I had a teacher like you when I was in school," Robin said. Raven stood up on her own two feet and smiled a him. They were interrupted when Jackson, the heartthrob from that morning, came in. "Excuse me," he said in a deep voice, "Miss Roth."

"Yes Jackson," she answered him.

"I just wanted to tell you that your betrothed, Maxwell, is my cousin." Jackson stated.

"Really?" she asked, she and Robin had puzzled looks on their faces. Although she wasn't surprised, Jackson had the same accent as Maxwell.

"Yes," he said, "And I will be moving into the castle after your wedding."

"Well do you mind telling me something?" Raven asked.

"Yes Miss Roth?" he said.

"Why is your cousin so damn creepy?" Raven blurted out without even thinking.

"Well he does have that effect on people. Polite, charming at first, and then you find

out he's totally creepy," Jackson chuckled.

"You know Jackson," Raven said, "Why don't you join me at the castle for tea

sometime? To discuss your cousin."

"I'd love to Miss Roth," he said.

"Jackson, right now it's fine to call me Raven."

"Well then I'd love to Raven," Jackson corrected himself.

Then Jackson left. "What are you planning Raven?" Robin asked.

"Well I was thinking we could dig up some dirt on Maxwell," Raven said in a sneaky

tone.

"Well don't you think that's using Jackson?" Robin said.

"No I'm not going to throw him away as soon as I get done with him. I think he can

move into the castle a little early. Everyone would enjoy his company, he's a real

catch. And I must say, if I had a little sister, I would totally set him up with her."

"I'll supervise," Robin joked.

* * *

They got back to the castle around six.

"How wonderful!" Starfire greeted them, "Our friends are back!" She gave them one

of her lung crushing hugs when she saw them enter the main room.

"Hey Star," Raven and Robin managed to stammer out.

"Hey guys," Cy and Beast Boy greeted the two together.

"Hey Beast Boy, Cy," Raven and Robin grunted together when Star released them.

"There you are Madam Raven," Charles said walking over to them, "Master Maxwell wishes to see you immediately in your room."

"Do I really have to go?" she asked really not wanting to go.

"He has been waiting on your arrival for sometime now, and he says that he really needs to see you," Charles pointed out.

"Ugh," Raven groaned, "I guess I'll go see what this pansy wants. Robin could you come with me?"

"Okay Raven," Robin agreed, "Be back in a sec guys."

Charles lead them both up to Raven's room and then he left. When they reached her door, the guard wouldn't let them through. "Master Maxwell wishes to see only one of you," he bellowed.

"How dare you even let him in my room," Raven hissed at the guard.

"My apologies Madam Raven. I will take that into consideration next time," the guard assured her, "But Master Maxwell wishes to see you only."

"Fine," Raven turned to Robin, "You mind waiting out here for me?"

"It's fine Raven," Robin assured her, "I'll be right here when you come out."

Raven smiled at him and walked through the doors of her room. She saw a very pissed off Maxwell sitting in one of her chairs.

"Where have you been?" he shouted at her standing up.

"Why do you want to know?" she shouted back at him.

"Because you have been gone for 8 hours! And you haven't told me a damn thing!"

"I don't have to tell you anything about me! You have no right to know where I am or what I'm doing! Your just a controlling conniving bastard!"

"I have the right to know exactly where you are and who you are with! Because you are my property!"

"Wait a minute!" Raven shouted in an infuriated tone, "I am nobody's property! Especially not yours you FUCKING bastard"

"I am sick of you and your reckless ways, and the sass you give me! You were right, you'll never be as good a person as your mother!"

"FUCK YOU!" Raven boomed at him.

Maxwell stormed over to her with rage. He slapped her hard across the face, and she collapsed onto the floor. He grabbed her up by her hair.

"Now you listen to me, you little bitch," he grimaced at her through his teeth. He had her face to face with him. Raven was feeling way too many emotions at the same time to use her powers. She had her eyes shut tightly closed.

"I will not be talked to like that," he continued, "Especially not by some mutt. If you ask me, your not even worthy enough to sit on the same throne Arella did."

The only thing Raven could think of right then was to call for help, "ROBIN!" Raven screamed with pain in her voice.

Robin burst through the doors. "Raven!" he yelled when he saw Maxwell hold Raven by her hair. He ran over and kicked Maxwell in his face. Maxwell dropped Raven and she hit her head hard on the corner of a table. Maxwell feel to the floor in pain. Robin ran over to Raven and comforted her. Raven's head was bleeding, bad. "It's okay Raven," he whispered holding her in his arms.

"Guards!" Maxwell shouted and several big buff men stormed into the room. "Arrest this man! He assaulted the next Queen of Azerath! And then he went all crazy and assaulted me too!" He commanded the men. "NO!" Raven shouted. But one of the guards had already constricted Robin within his grasp. Raven was too weak and emotionally confused to do anything about it, so she simply said, "I'll be back for you Robin," before she blanked out.

**Well that's chapter 12. **

**I promise I'll continue soon. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Welcome Home

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Welcome Home**

**56 more days till the wedding**

'_Get up!' _Raven thought, '_Get up! You have to go save Robin!' _

"Please tell me that friend Raven will be okay," Starfire begged her friends. She had

been crying every since she was informed that Raven was hurt. They were in the

medical wing of the palace, in Raven's hospital room. She hadn't waken up since she

blanked out in her room. Her friends had been by her side since they'd been allowed

to see her.

"She'll be fine, Star," Cyborg assured her, "I'm pretty sure she'll wake up any second

now."

It was like Raven heard him talking. At that moment, she hurriedly sat up in her bed

and screamed, "ROBIN!"

"Whoa Cy," Beast Boy joked, "That was right one cue."

"Shutup BB," Cy told him, "Raven what happened?"

"It's Robin," Raven said panting, "I have to save him. But I don't remember why."

"You hit your head," Starfire informed her, "But the doctors said you will began to

remember what happened."

"Umm…" Raven said to herself, "Think, Raven, think. What happened after we got

back from Dentin? Why is Robin in trouble?"

"Remember Raven," Beast Boy told her, "Maxwell wanted to see you. And Robin went

with you. Now Robin's in jail."

"It's all coming back to me," Raven told her friends. Then she suddenly froze and stared at the wall. A tear rolled down her face.

"Raven?" Cyborg said, "You okay?"

"Oh my God," Raven whispered in a hushed tone, "Maxwell. He….he is a lying little

bastard. He hit me, and abused me. Then Robin came and saved me. And he lied to

the guards and said that Robin was the culprit and now Robin's in jail."

"Raven," Beast Boy said to her, "That jack ass hit you. I swear I'm gonna kick his

fancy pants wearing ass!"

"I have to save Robin," Raven said standing up. She put two of her fingers around

the gem on her forehead. "Azerath Metrion Zenthois," she chanted. She closed her

eyes and saw Robin behind bars in her head. "NO!" she shouted, opening her eyes, "I

have to go save him!" she shouted, "Azerath Metrion Zenthois!" and like that she

was gone.

Raven appeared in front of a large gate with two guards. "You shall not enter!" they

bellowed together.

"I am the daughter of Arella and you shall let me in," Raven hissed at him.

"Our apologies Fair Maiden," They bellowed together. Raven walked passed them.

She ran inside the building. "Azerath Metrion Zenthois," she chanted. Her soul self

searched through the dark dungeon. Finally she found Robin behind bars. She

teleported her self to where he was.

"Robin," she called him.

Robin stood up and ran to the bars. She was holding onto them. "Raven," he said

relieved.

He tried to touch her, but the bars were in his way. "Robin," she said, "I'll get you

out of here." They both were panting hard.

"Raven," Robin whispered, "I'm glad you're here."

"Who goes there?" A guard shouted behind Raven. She turned and hissed at him, "I

am the daughter of Arella and I command you to let him out!"

"This man is a criminal," the guard told her, "And no one can release anyone from

my jail without evidence as to how they are innocent. Not even you can break the

law Missy."

Raven's demon side started to take over her. All four of her red eyes glared at the

guard. "Do as I say!" she commanded him in a very low airy voice. The guard look at

her with fear in his eyes. "Yes your highness," he said in a fearful tone, and unlocked

the gate imprisoning Robin.

Raven's eyes went back to normal. She jumped into Robin's arms. "Robin," she

whispered relieved. And Robin kissed her so passionately that a tear rolled down

Raven's cheek. "Oh Raven," Robin whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Raven whispered back, "Thanks to you."

"I love you Raven," Robin said.

Even more tears fell down Raven's face, "I love you too Robin," she told him.

"How very sweet," a voice said. Raven and Robin turned to see that the bars were

closed, and Maxwell had just seen what happened.

"You lying, conniving, controlling bastard! I hate you!" Raven shouted at him with

rage in her voice.

"Now, now," Maxwell taunted her, "There's no need for name calling. But, you're

going to have to stay in there with your love, until you find evidence as to why he is

innocent."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that in here?" She hissed at him.

"Not my problem," Maxwell snapped back at her.

"You'd better hope I don't get out of here," Robin threatened Maxwell, "Because if I

do, you'll be sorry for what you did. I promise you, that you'll get what you deserve

in the end."

"Is that so?" Maxwell teased him, "And what exactly do I deserve?"

"To die a slow and painful death," Robin said through his teeth, "You will suffer for

what you did. And I will watch, as they torture you. And burn your carcass, and feed

it to a foul beast. And I will make sure that no one ever remembers you."

"Now there is no need for threats, Robin," Maxwell said, and left.

"What do you mean 'what he did'?" Raven asked with suspicion in her voice.

"What he did to you," Robin answered her, "He hurt the woman I love, and he

deserves to die in the most terrible way possible."

"Robin," Raven said, "It's more than that. I know you, you're holding back."

"Okay," Robin told her, "How he tricked everyone into thinking he was the right

person for Azerath."

"Okay Robin," Raven told him, "I believe you."

"Now how are you going to get us out of her?" Robin asked her.

"Dean Rivers wasn't just my best friend in school, but he was my own personal

teacher. He taught me things that no one else in the school knew about." Raven criss

crossed her legs and began to levitate. "Azerath Metrion Zenthois," she chanted,

"Carazon Raquashas Endiré, Azerath Metrion Zenthois." Raven saw Dean Rivers in

her head.

"Dean Rivers," she said.

"Yes Raven," Dean Rivers answered her.

"Find Jackson," she told him, "Bring him to me. Find me with your powers. Hurry, I'm

counting on you." And then the vision disappeared and Raven collapsed onto the

floor.

"Raven!" Robin yelled and ran to her assistance.

"I'm fine Robin," she whispered to him, "That just takes a lot out of me." She stood

up.

"What are you going to do with Jackson?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to get him to tell the truth about Maxwell. He'll tell them what kind of

person Maxwell really is."

"Genius," Robin told her. She smiled at him.

About twenty minutes passed and Dean Rivers and Jackson appeared.

"Dean Rivers, Jackson," Raven called them, and she and Robin stood up and ran over

to the bars.

"Raven," they both said together and ran up to the bars.

"Jackson," Raven had fear in her voice and was breathing hard, "I need you to do

something very important for me."

"Yes Raven," the young heartthrob answered her.

"I need you to describe Maxwell to the guard. Tell him how strange and controlling

your cousin is. You understand?"

Jackson nodded, "Why do I need to do this?"

"You see," Raven continued, "Maxwell did a very bad thing to me and now two

innocent people are being punished for nothing. And we aren't ever going to get out

of here unless you do this for me."

"I understand Raven," Jackson told her.

"Thank you Jackson," and then she took a deep breath. "Guards!" she shouted.

The man who Raven scared so badly earlier walked up. "What do you want missy,"

he asked her rudely.

"There is someone here who wants to tell you why Robin is innocent," Raven told the

guard, "Go on Jackson," she said to him.

"Well," the young boy began, "Maxwell is my cousin. He always has been a little off.

Maxwell is a liar and will deceive anyone if he gets the chance. I can tell you from my

experience with him, that he's lying to you just to get what he wants. Robin is

innocent and doesn't deserve this. Maxwell is the one who should be punished. He

did it, not Robin. I know."

"And no one put you up to this?" The guard asked Jackson.

"No sir," Jackson answered him.

"Fine," the guard said opening the gate, "You two may go." And after that he left.

Raven gave Jackson a hug, "Thank you so much Jackson."

"You're welcome Raven," he answered her when she released him.

"I owe you Jackson," Raven continued, "So I think you should come and live in the

palace. What do you say?"

"I'd love to Raven," he answered her smiling, "Is it okay Dean Rivers?"

"Fine with me," Dean Rivers answered.

"Jackson," Raven said, "Do you think you can teleport us to Dentin?"

"I can try," he answered her. He chanted him mantra and the group became engulfed

in his aura. They appeared in the main hall of Dentin.

"Nice job Jackson," Raven congratulated him, "Now teleport yourself to your dorm

and get your things."

"Okay," Jackson said and disappeared.

"He has the potential to be an amazing sorcerer," Raven bragged on him, "If only

those girls would leave him alone and step out of his way, so he can focus more on his studies."

"Living with you will sure help him," Dean Rivers said, "And it will help you to get more control over your powers."

"So now it's my responsibility to take care of Jackson?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Dean Rivers replied, "But only for a certain amount of time. And it is the type of responsibility you will need."

"Well what about Jackson's parents?" Raven asked.

"Jackson's parents died when he was young. During the summers and holidays he goes to a foster home. Nobody has adopted him yet." Dean Rivers informed them.

"Oh dear God," Raven said surprised, "How did they die?"

"Jackson still hasn't told anyone," Dean Rivers told her, "Nobody knows."

"Poor kid," Robin chimed in, "He must be having a hard time. When my parents died,

I was lost for a long time. I didn't know which way to turn or who to trust. I basically

raised myself."

"Well I don't want to be Jackson's mother," Raven told them, "I just want for him to be happy."

"Living with you and all the people in that wonderful palace will make him happy. And you won't be his mother, he'll only stay with you during the school year." Dean Rivers told her.

"Oh," Raven said realizing what he was saying, "Jackson being in the palace will be like a vacation. And then during the summer, he'll go back to his foster home."

"Precisely," Dean Rivers said.

"Well," Raven said, "Does Jackson know that he'll have to go back to the foster home?"

"Yes he does," Dean Rivers said, "But don't mention it. He gets upset when he thinks about his parents being gone."

Jackson appeared with his suitcase in his hands, "I'm ready," he said.

"See you tomorrow Dean Rivers," Raven said, "Azerath Metrion Zenthois." And she

and her friends appeared in the main room at the palace.

"Charles," Raven called him.

"Yes Madam Raven," Charles answered her.

"I would like you to show Jackson to the room nearest to mine," Raven directed

Charles.

"Yes Madam Raven," Charles said, "This way please." Jackson followed behind

Charles.

"Now where the hell is Maxwell," Raven asked Robin.

"I don't know, but when we find him, you'd better hold me back," Robin told her,

"I'm going to wring his scrawny neck."

"No you're not Robin," Raven told him, "I'm going to do it for you." Robin smirked at

Raven's sarcasm.

"Lord Falconer," Raven called him, "Can you come here please?"

"Yes Raven," Lord Falconer answered her.

"Maxwell is a deceitful man," she told him, "He abused me, and accused Robin for it.

Then he through both of us in prison. I want him out of my palace."

"Raven," Lord Falconer said, "I understand what you mean, but I can't do anything

about it. In order to change your betrothed, you need to consult the Council. I'm

sorry Raven, I can't completely kick him out of the castle, but I can make him leave

for a few days."

"Thank you Lord Falconer," Raven said to him and he left.

"Well a least we got him out of our hair for a little while," Robin joked.

"Oh Glorious!" Starfire shouted, "Robin is not of imprisonment anymore!" She ran

over and gave them one of her lung crushing hugs. "Starfire," Raven grunted as her

bones were breaking, "Can't breath."

"Oh sorry friend Raven," Starfire said embarrassed.

"It's okay," Robin said.

"Dude," Beast Boy asked, "Why were you in the slammer?"

"That Jack ass lied and put me and Raven behind bars. But he's sort of being

punished for his actions.""So Raven still has to marry him?" Cyborg asked.

"Until the Council summons me, nothing is for sure," Raven answered him, "But on

the bright side, we have another wonderful person coming to live with us during the school year at Dentin.

His name is Jackson. He is the reason why Robin and I are not still in jail. I invited him to live with us for a while as a way of saying thank you. He's one of my students at Dentin. His parents died and he's a really wonderful sorcerer in training. And Dean Rivers said that me taking care of Jackson for a while, will help my powers become more manageable so things won't explode when I feel a lot of emotion. So Jackson being here will help him out and me out. His parents died when he was younger, and we will be like his own loving family."

"You left something out," Robin pointed out.

"And he's Maxwell's cousin," Raven said quickly.

"Is he anything like Maxwell?" Cyborg asked.

"He's nothing like Maxwell," Robin chimed in, "He's totally on our side."

"When do we get to meet this Jackson?" Starfire asked.

"Right now. Here he comes," Raven pointed out. And Jackson walked up beside her.

"Jackson," Raven said to him, "This is Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

"Nice to meet you all," Jackson said.

"Sup dude," Beast Boy said and Raven rolled her eyes. "You can practice your magic

anytime on him," Raven said to Jackson, "I do it all the time." The Titans laughed at

Raven's sarcasm.

"Well let's see," Raven said, "Breakfast is served at ten in the garden. My room is the

one nearest to yours. You won't have to worry about the guard. Charles is available if

you need anything. And right now it's pretty late, so we're going to bed."

"Good night Raven," Jackson said leaving, "And thanks again."

"Your welcome," Raven said to him.

Robin walked Raven up to her Room.

"Goodnight Robin," Raven said to Robin when they were passed the guard.

"Can I at least have a goodnights kiss?" Robin asked sarcastically.

His question was answered when he felt Ravens lips pressed against his. "See you

tomorrow," Raven whispered into his ear.

**Well there's Chapter 13. Hope you liked it and please review, tell me what **

**you think, and answer the question below.**

**What should Jackson's parents name be?**

**A. Carol and David**

**B. Julie and Jonathan**

**C. Melinda and Thomas**


	13. Magic

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**Magic**

**57 more days till the wedding**

Raven, Robin, and Jackson were the only ones who didn't sleep in that morning.

"Good morning, Raven," Robin greeted her in the main room. She and Jackson were on there way over to him.

"Good morning, Robin," Raven greeted him back.

"Good morning, Jackson," Robin greeted him.

"Good morning," Jackson greeted him back.

"You guys ready to go?" Raven asked them.

"Yea," Robin and Jackson answered her.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthios," Raven said stoically. She and her friends appeared in her temporarily empty classroom. It looked the same as it did the day before. They still had about twenty minutes before the first class started. So Raven decided to do some magic with Jackson.

"Jackson," she said criss crossing her legs and levitating, "Do you want to do some magic before class?"

"Yea," Jackson said excited and took the same pose as Raven.

"Okay," Raven began, "Press your hands up against mine, and close your eyes." Jackson did as he was directed to. "Now when I begin to chant my mantra, I want you to do the same. And release the field of energy like you did yesterday." Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Azerath Metrion Zenthios," she chanted. Jackson joined in chanting his own mantra, "Azerath vexritch endiré." They continued chanting together. Their powers were joining together in the palms of their hands, creating black fields of energy in them. Then their chanting got louder and as their voices grew so did the black magic in their hands.

Their faces cringed in pain and they were breathing hard. Jackson and Raven opened their eyes and they were glowing white. They chanted their mantras and until the magic in their hands descended into Jackson's hands with a large explosion of power.

He collapsed onto the floor, and Raven floated down slowly and landed on her feet. Robin ran to Jackson's assistance.

"Raven," Robin asked squatting down nest to Jackson, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't hurt him, if that's what you're thinking," Raven answered. As she spoke, Jackson sat up. He had a confused look on his face, as if he didn't know what had just happened.

"Are you alright Jackson?" Robin asked the young boy.

"I don't know," Jackson blankly replied, "What just happened Raven?"

"We transferred our powers into each other," she answered with a small smile on her face, "Now you have part of my magic in you, and I have part of your magic in me. So now, in theory, we apart of each other."

"I feel so weird," Jackson said with the blank look still on his face, "I can feel emotions that aren't mine."

"I'm empathic Jackson," She told him, "And now so are you."

"So I can feel everyone's emotions now?" Jackson asked in amazement.

"Yes," she told him, "And you and I are the only ones in Azerath who can. And nobody knows, not even Dean Rivers."

"Wow," Jackson said, "You must really trust me Raven."

"I do," she told him, "And don't think that I'm not getting anything out of this, because I am. I gave you my trust, and myself more responsibility. And now I have the control over my powers back. Now nothing will explode if I feel a lot of emotions."

"Promise that you'll teach me?" Jackson said.

"I promise," Raven said smiling.

"Thank you," Jackson thanked her, "For everything."

"You welcome," Raven said smiling, "For everything." Just as she spoke, the rest of the class walked in the room.

"Good morning class," Raven greeted them as she walked to the front of the room. Jackson and the rest of the students took their seats.

"Good morning Miss Roth," the class greeted her together.

"Today," Raven began, "I'm going to demonstrate how to telekinetically bring water, that's not in a container, to yourself. Tomorrow, you all are going to get your chance to do the same." She didn't want Jackson to do any magic that day, with him not knowing how to control his powers, there's no telling what could go wrong.

Raven was gathering the supplies, with her mind, that she needed to teach the class. "Now to telekinetically pick up the liquid," Raven began after she'd gotten the supplies, "You have to imagine the liquid doing what you want it to do, use your hands to guide the liquid while it's in your aura, shape the water into the shape you want it to be. You are in control, you have to trust yourself and your powers."

Raven demonstrated to her class. They stared in awe as she transformed the seemingly weightless water into the format of a Raven. She studied at the looks on her students faces. But her eyes kept wandering back to where Robin was. She loved the thought that Robin would always be with her. Robin was and always would be the perfect one for her. Then she looked at Jackson. She could sense his emotions more than anyone else's. He was amazed and worried at the same time.

"_Raven can't trust me with such an immense amount of power, that's why she's not letting us use our magic today," _Jackson thought.

Raven could feel what he was thinking. She didn't like him thinking that she didn't trust him, so she decided to let him know that she did.

"You know what," Raven announced, "I think you guys can do this today. So why don't we start with…….let's see……Jackson. Come on up here and give it a try."

Jackson started to smile as he walked up to the front of the classroom. Raven could feel a sense of relief coming from him.

Jackson put his trust in himself and his powers. Raven could feel this and watched admiringly as the young boy engulfed the water in his aura. He shaped the liquid into a star. The students watched their classmate as he examined the liquid star with sorrow in his eyes. Raven felt a great wave of despair come from the young sorcerer. She saw how the students were looking at him, and decided to break the silence.

"Okay nice job Jackson," she congratulated him, "Now Tawny please come and give it a try."

Tawny walked up to the front of the class. Jackson took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he walked to his seat.

Raven wasn't paying attention to the little blonde girl, but to Jackson. She could still feel the strong emotion coming from the changeling. He opened his eyes and Raven could see the tears forming in them. Jackson noticed Raven staring at him and quickly broke his eye contact with her.

'_What's the matter with him?' _Raven thought_. _Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Tawny walk back to her desk. Raven cleared her throat as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Thank you Tawny," Raven thanked her, "Now Gabriel your turn." A tall blue eyed, muscular, tan boy stood up and walked to the front of the class. He did as he was instructed, but Raven was looking up at Robin. Raven and Robin were exchanging puzzled looks that asked the same question, 'What just happened to Jackson?'. They both were very concerned for the young boy. In a matter of seconds, he changed from being excited and happy, to full of sorrow and despair.

"Thank you Gabriel," Raven thanked him, as she noticed he was finished. Raven decided to let the students go for the remainder of the class. She needed to talk to Jackson.

Everyone in the class excitedly got up and roamed off, after Raven told them they were free to do whatever. Some went to the front of the class to practice the lesson, others just got together and talked. But Jackson just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Raven and Robin walked over to him and sat down. He didn't seem to notice them there, and just sat there with that blank look on his face. Raven could still feel the strong emotions coming from him. "Jackson," she said in a concerned tone, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Jackson didn't answer her, but he did look up at them. And a faint smile came upon his lips.

"Jackson," Robin also said in a concerned tone, "What just happened?"

"Nothing," Jackson told them, "The star it…..it reminded me of my parents."

"How?" Robin asked.

"My parents, Thomas and Melinda, would show me the stars every night before I went to bed," Jackson replied, "My mother told me that when you die, your spirit becomes a star. And if your heart was pure, your star would shine brighter than all the others, and never stop shining.

"Your parents stars will never stop shining," Robin told Jackson, "And neither will my parents, nor Raven's mother."

"And neither will ours," Raven said to Robin and Jackson.

"You're right," Jackson said, "They won't."

Their heart filled conversation was interrupted by the bell. "See you guys later," Jackson said to Raven and Robin as he left for his next class.

"He's had a hard life," Raven told Robin, "And he hasn't told anyone. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked her.

"I mean he's hiding something that's happened in his life," Raven told Robin, "More of a tragedy than an important event."

"What do you think it could be?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Raven answered him, "But it's hurting him. And he can't escape it."

"Whatever it is," Robin told Raven, "Jackson will tell us when he's ready."

The day soon ended and Jackson met back up with the two. "You guys ready?" He asked them.

"Yea," Raven answered, "Azerath Metrion Zenthios." The three appeared in the main room and Dawn came running up to them.

"Raven," She said panting, "We need to talk. Like right now."

"Okay," Raven puzzled, "See you in a little while guys."

Dawn went up to Raven's room with her. They sat down on the bed.

"So why do you need to talk to me?" Raven asked her cousin.

"Well," Dawn began, "I was just informed about the recent events that have occurred. What happened with you, Robin, and Maxwell? And who's Jackson? And why have you been at Dentin everyday?"

"Well," Raven began, "I was offered a substitute job at Dentin for a couple of weeks. I didn't tell Maxwell about this, and when I got home really late, he was pissed at me. We were arguing and he abused me. He was holding me up by my hair, after he had slapped me, and was threatening me. I panicked and called out for Robin, who was waiting outside my door. Robin burst in and kicked Maxwell in the face and got him off me. When Maxwell dropped me I hit my head on the corner of the table. Maxwell called out for the guards and told them that Robin assaulted him. The guards took Robin to jail and I blanked before I could tell the guards to stop. I woke up in the hospital, and then I remembered what happened. So I teleported myself to the Azerath prison and I found Robin. I went inside his cell and Maxwell came up behind us and locked the door. He taunted Robin and me, and left us in there to find our own way out. So then I used some special magic to contact Dean Rivers, and told him to bring Jackson to me. Jackson is Maxwell's cousin and my student at Dentin. His parents died when he was young. Jackson then told the guard that Maxwell was guilty, and the guard released Robin and me. So then I invited Jackson here to live with us as a way of saying thank you. And right now Maxwell is not allowed in the castle for a few days."

Dawn just had a surprised, confused, angry, and sad look on her face. But overall she was stunned. "Whoa," was her reply, "I can't believe I fell in love with that bastard."

"It's not your fault," Raven told her, "He fooled everybody, including Lord Falconer, myself, and everyone in Azerath."

"I can't believe this," Dawn said still stunned, "How could I be so stupid? He lied to me, and I believed him."

"Dawn you weren't stupid," Raven disagreed, "Maxwell is very crafty. He could've tricked anyone."

"I guess you're right," Dawn gave into her, "But I'm over him now."

"Wow," Raven said sarcastically, "What was that? A twenty second recovery?"

"No," Dawn said, "I'm just used to being hurt by boys.""Dawn," Raven told her, "Don't put yourself down like that. You're a great person. And any guy who can't see that, it's their loss."

Dawn smiled at her cousin and gave her a hug. "Thanks Raven," Dawn whispered.

Dawn left Raven's room after that. Raven laid back on her bed and Robin walked in. "Hey," Raven greeted him, "Where's Jackson?"

"He's hanging out with Star, Beast Boy, and Cy in the main room," Robin replied, "They're trying to get to know him better."

"Oh," Raven said, "That's good."

"Yea," Robin said, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, you could help me plan what to do with the class on Monday," Raven replied.

"Or we can do something a little more fun," Robin said seductively, as he laid down beside Raven. He started to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Not tonight, Robin," Raven said, trying not to be seduced, "I'm just not in the mood for it."

"Well that can easily be fixed," Robin told her, and his hands caressed her body.

"Not like that you nasty," Raven said sarcastically, "I mean I'm worried about Jackson."

Robin stopped his attempt to seduce Raven. "Why are you worried about him?" Robin asked embracing her in his arms.

"I can't shake this feeling, that he needs someone to help him," Raven said, lying her head on Robin's chest.

"Raven I told you," Robin said to her, "Jackson isn't an open book. He'll talk to you when he's ready."

"But I really just want to help him," Raven told Robin.

"You can't help someone, unless they want to be helped," Robin told her.

"I guess you're right," Raven gave in, "But I know that Jackson feels like we're his own new family."

"Yea," Robin said, "We've only known him for a little while, and he already feels like part of the family."

Raven giggled a little, "You're sweet Boy Wonder."

"And you're really sexy Dark Vader," Robin said, he began to kiss Raven's neck again.

Raven gave in to him and began to kiss him back. "Don't call me that." She said sarcastically. They giggled a little at her sarcasm.

And that night, they made love, yet again. Only this time, it was in Raven's room.

**Well there's chapter 14.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review and I'll update faster this time!**


	14. Fun In The Sun

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This chapter has mostly mushy things in it. But I promise the story will get more action filled. Anyways Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**Fun In The Sun**

**56 more days till the wedding**

Robin went ahead and stayed the night with Raven. Raven insisted that he'd stay, because she really didn't want to be alone. The two were lying in Raven's bed together. Raven in Robin's arms.

"Robin," she whispered, "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know," Robin answered her, "What do you want to do?"

"I thought," Raven told him, "That the Titans and Jackson could just hang out and get to know each other today."

"I'm in," Robin agreed, "But what are we going to do?"

"Well," Raven said turning to look at him, "We could do some more sight seeing."

"What else is there to see?" Robin asked, looking back at her.

"Well," Raven answered him, "There's the beach."

"There's a beach in Azerath?" Robin asked surprised.

"Technically," Raven told him, "It's my beach. Lord Falconer told me it was going to be a surprise from my mother. But she didn't live long enough to give it to me. But we're going to have an awesome time. The beach has, water, sand, my beach house, and all the bells and whistles."

"That reminds me," Robin said, "I did some investigating about your mother. I didn't find anything. When I say anything, I mean not a thing, nothing. I didn't find a clue, or any sort of trace that says it was a homicide. Maybe it was just an unusual accident."

"You don't believe that any more than I do Robin," Raven pointed out to him.

"Raven," Robin said, "I don't think anyone hurt your mother. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But Robin-" Raven started to say, but was interrupted by Robin's finger pressed against her lips.

"Raven," Robin whispered, "You talk too much." He leaned in and planted a kiss on Raven's soft lips. He definitely got her to stop talking, but Raven wasn't done talking about this. She planned to bring it up again later.

"Good morning Jackson," Raven said to the young boy. He had just walked into the main room, where Raven and Robin were sitting.

"Good morning Raven," He greeted her back.

"Jackson," Robin said to the young boy, "Do you want to go to the beach later with Raven, our friends, and me?"

"Sure," Jackson answered him with excitement in his voice, "I'd love to."

"That's great," Raven said standing up, "You guys want to go to breakfast now?"

"Yea," they answered and walked out to the garden together. When they got there, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were there waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Jackson said sitting down with them.

"Hey," Cy Star and BB said together but at different speeds.

"Guys," Robin said to them, "Jackson, Raven, and I are going to the beach later. You want to come?"

"I would love to partake in the going to the beach," Starfire said with joy in her voice.

"I'm in," Cy agreed.

"Cool with me," BB agreed.

"You know what," Raven said quickly, "I want to go now. I mean there's nothing better to do."

"Alright," Robin said, "Titans go get what you need to go to the beach." The Titans and Jackson nodded and went to get their things.

"Charles," Raven said to him on her way to her room, "We're going to spend the day at the beach."

"Okay Madam Raven," Charles said. Raven nodded and proceeded to what she was doing.

'_What should I wear_?'_ R_aven thought looking into her closet.

Raven looked through the contents of her closet. She decided she would wear a simple royal blue bikini. _(go to my profile to see the picture)_ She packed it in a bag along with sunscreen, sunglasses, an extra pair of flip flops, a hairbrush, and a beach towel.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a blank tank top with super short shorts, and walked out of her room. She got to the main room and her friends were already there. Cy was holding a cooler, Beast Boy was carrying his own Star's bags, Jackson just had his things, and Robin was holding his bags. He took Raven's bag from her when she reached them.

"Thanks," Raven thanked him, "You guys ready?"

"Yea," they answered together.

"Alright," Raven said, "Azerath, Metrion, Zenthios." She and her friends appeared at the beach. It was a bright and sunny day. The water was crystal clear as the sun glistened off of it. The sand was a beautiful tan color, and felt deep and rich under their feet. And, as Raven said, there was her beach house. It was huge, and very open. There was a deck with a hot tub on it. The was a canopy on the deck, and there was a balcony outside the master bedroom.

"Wow Raven," Robin and Jackson said at the same time.

"I know," Raven said to the dumbfounded boys, "Let's go inside and put our things away."

Her friends followed her inside the beach house. They looked around the inside. There wasn't a chandelier or servants walking around, but it was very fancy. There weren't as many couches and chairs as there were in the palace, but still it was nice. There was a ceiling fan instead of a chandelier. It was what you'd expect in a beach house. It was very open and airy. But it was overall beautiful.

"This is nice," Robin commented, "I think I like this better than the castle."

"Yeah," Raven also commented, "It is nice. Well let's just get changed and comfortable, then we can go outside."

"Alright," Robin said in his 'Titan leader mode', "Star you can take the room down that hall and to the left. Cy you can take the one on the right. Beast Boy take the one up those stairs and to the right. Jackson you can take the one on the left. I'll take the one down the opposite hall upstairs and to the left. Raven you take the master bedroom."

The Titans and Jackson nodded in agreement. They went off to get changed.

Raven had just gotten changed into her swimsuit when Robin walked in.

"Hey," she snapped at him, "Can't you knock."

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "I just didn't feel like it."

"So," Raven said noticing Robin admiring her body, "How do I look?"

"Sexy," he said seductively. Raven looked at him. He had changed into a pair of black swim trunks, but he still had on a white muscle shirt.

"You would look sexy if you take that shirt off," she told him in a seductive tone.

"That can easily be fixed," Robin said taking off his shirt, revealing his muscular

body. He wrapped Raven in his arms, and began kissing her all over.

"Robin," Raven whispered as she was being seduced by him, "We can't. At least not

now anyway. Anybody can walk in on us. We'd never hear the end of it."

Robin stopped kissing her and smiled against her skin. He lifted his head and looked

her in the eyes. "You're right," he gave in, "I'll stop." He reached for his shirt.

"Well," Raven said quickly and grabbed his hand, "You don't have to put your shirt back on, just yet." She started to gently stroke her hand over his muscles. Robin chuckled a little and Raven blushed.

They both almost jumped out of the skin when they heard a knock at the door.

"Raven," they heard Star's voice say, "Are you ready?"

"Almost Star," Raven said in her normal tone.

"May I come in friend Raven" Star asked her.

"Robin go into the bathroom," Raven whispered to her. Robin did as she said. "Come in Star," Raven said in her normal voice.

Starfire walked into the room, and sat down on the bed.

"Starfire," Raven said to her friend, "What is it?"

"Okay friend Raven," Starfire said as Raven let go of her, "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Star?" Raven asked her.

"It's about friend Beast Boy," Starfire answered her, "I just wanted to let you know that when are no longer just friends. We are more than friends."

"That's good to know Star," Raven told her, "And since you've opened up to me, I'll let you in on a little secret. Robin and I are not just friends anymore."

"I told you he probably felt the same way, but just wasn't sure. I knew you two would end up together."

"Well Beast Boy's sure going to love that swimsuit you're wearing," Raven said sarcastically. Star was wearing a purple bikini with one of her purple skirts on over the bottoms.

"He's already seen me in my sexy suit of swimming," Star said embarrassed, "He practically feel off my bed when I put it on for him."

Raven giggled at the thought of how un-normal Beast Boy and Starfire's sex was.

"See you in a little while Star," Raven said to her friend and hugged her.

"Raven," Robin said coming out of the bathroom, "Maybe you should buy a sexy suit of sleeping." Robin was mocking Star's way of talking.

Raven laughed at him, "In your wet dreams, Boy Blunder."

"Hope I'm in yours Dark Vader," he joked back at her.

Raven chuckled at her boyfriend's humor, "Now," Raven said sarcastically, "You can put your shirt on and leave, Boy Blunder."

"Whatever you say," Robin replied in the same way, "Hocus Pocus."

Raven picked up her flip flop off the dresser and threw it at him. Robin laughed and went back to his room. Raven decided to wear her shorts over her bottoms.

Everyone met back up in the front room in about five minutes. "Ready guys?" Raven asked them.

"Yea," they said together.

"Let's go guys," Beast Boy told them and started walking towards the door, he was trying not to droll at the sight of Starfire. The Titans and Jackson followed him. Raven observed what her friends were wearing. Robin was still wearing the same thing he was when he came into her room and so was Star. Beast Boy was wearing black swim trunks with a purple stripe going down either side of them, and a white muscle shirt. Jackson was wearing dark green swim trunks with a white muscle shirt. Cy wasn't wearing clothes. They all were appropriately dressed.

"Let's put our towels here Raven," Robin said pointing to a spot in the sand.

"Alright," Raven said putting her things down. Star and BB put their towels about ten feet from them. Cy put the cooler in between them. Then he and Jackson put their towels further in front of the two couples.

Beast Boy took off his shirt and went in the sand with Star. Raven noticed that he had a muscular body now.

Star took off her skirt and laid back so that BB could burry her in the sand.

Jackson took off his shirt and got out the volleyball net. And of course the heartthrob of the school was muscular.

And cy went to help Jackson assemble the net.

"I think I'm going to need some help putting on my sunscreen," Robin said taking off his shirt and lying down on his towel.

"I think I am too," Raven said taking off her shorts and lying on her towel.

"Me first," Robin insisted.

"Fine," Raven said as she got the sunscreen. She sat with her legs criss crossed next to him. She squirted some of the sunscreen in her hand. She rubbed it sexily over Robin's stomach, feeling his muscles tense up as she did. She brought her hands closer to his neck, and was leaning her breast over him as she did. She could feel Robin's muscles loosen when she began to massage his shoulders. She gently kissed his abs and he smiled as Raven tried to seduce him.

"Not here," Robin mocked her.

"I wasn't thinking about doing that you nasty," Raven said sarcastically, "And when I get done with your back, it's my turn."

Robin smiled and turned over onto his stomach. Raven squirted some more sunscreen in her hand, and gently rubbed it onto Robin's back. She hurried to finish, because she wanted it to be her turn.

"Finished," she said lying down on her towel, "My turn."

"Fine," Robin said sitting up and getting some sunscreen. He gently rubbed it over the part of Raven stomach that was showing. Then he did her shoulders, and lastly her legs. His soft made Raven feel tingly on the inside.

"C'mon Raven," He said helping her up off the ground, "Let's go have some fun."

Raven followed him to where the others were. BB was bearing Star in the sand, Cy and Jackson were playing volleyball in the sand.

"Guys," Robin said, "Let's go in the water."

"Okay," they all agreed and walked waist deep into the water.

"Just let me get my floatie," Beast boy said, and went to get his bright green recliner floatie.

The Titans and Jackson went far enough in the water so that none of their feet could touch the ground. Beast Boy climbed on top of his floatie.

"Raven," Cy whispered.

"I'm already on it," Raven whispered going under water. She popped up out of the water underneath Beast Boy, flipping him over. All the friends laughed at the look on Beast Boy's face when he fell.

"C'mon, Raven," Beast Boy said embarrassed, "Don't you get tired of making my life hell?"

"Don't you remember Beast Boy?" Raven said sarcastically, "I'm still getting you back for bursting into MY bathroom in MY room, while I was in the shower."

Beast Boy blushed, "That was an honest mistake."

"Beast Boy, your room is three doors down from mine. And you have your own bathroom," Raven pointed out, "How in the world could you have ended up in my bathroom, and while I just happened to be in the shower?"

"I had something in my eye and didn't see where I was going," Beast Boy lied.

"That's bull-," Raven started to say but was interrupted by Robin.

"Okay," Robin said stopping Raven, "Raven, watch your language there is a child present. More importantly your student."

"Oh right," Raven said embarrassed, "I guess I'll settle for this then." She smacked BB in the back of the head.

"Um…ow," BB said but Raven had already swam away from him and next to Robin.

The six friends just played and frolicked in the water. They even played a game of chicken. But their fun was ended when the sun began to set.

"You guys," Raven said, "We really should be getting home. It's going to get cold soon, and I don't want Jackson getting sick."

"Okay Raven," Robin said, then in his 'Titan Leader mode' he said, "Let's go guys."

They all swam back to shore and gathered their things. Then they went inside the beach house to get showered and changed.

"Robin," Raven said to him as he was turning to go to his room.

"Yeah," he turned to face her.

"You and I can come back some other time," she said seductively.

"Raven don't try and start my car if you're not going to drive it anywhere," Robin said sarcastically.

Raven pushed him gently up against the wall, and wrapped one of her legs around him. "How do you know that I'm not in the mood to take a ride around town?"

Robin was definitely being seduced by her, "Because I know you," he managed to stammer out.

"You're right," Raven said looking down at Robin's crotch, "Down boy." She turned and left Robin there.

Raven walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She smiled as she thought of her wonderful boyfriend.

'_Robin is perfect,' _she thought as she was taking her swimsuit off to get into the shower, _'He's always so kind and charming. If I was to lose him, I don't know what I'd do. I'm not so much worried about having to stay here anymore, I know that Robin will find a way out of this. Because he loves me. And I love him. I can feel it when were close, how his heart beats and his muscles tense up. We don't speak, because there aren't words to describe how we feel about each other. Robin is and will always be my everything.'_

Raven had just finished getting dress and gathering up her things, when there was a knock at her door. She sat her things on her bed and opened the door to see Robin standing there with his bag.

"Yes," she said to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just getting the rest of my things," she told him.

"Oh here let me help you," Robin said picking up Raven's things off of her bed.

"Thanks Robin," Raven thanked him and walked out of her room behind him.

"You don't have to thank me," Robin said continuing to walk to the front room, "I like to do things for you."

Raven just smiled.

When they reached the living room, none of their friends were ready yet. Robin put their things on the floor and sat down on the couch. Raven sat on her knees with them on either side of Robin's lap.

"Well no one's ready," she said in a sexy tone, "We'll just have to find something to do while we wait."

"I think I've got something in mind," Robin said. Raven chuckled a little before she leaned in to kiss Robin. They had been making out for about five minutes, when Beast Boy walked in.

"Ew gross dudes!" he said at the sight of them ferociously making out on the couch.

Raven hurried up and got off of him, "You didn't just see that," Raven said in a threatening tone to the little green changeling.

"You right," Beast Boy gulped, "I didn't."

Robin laughed at them. It wasn't long before the rest of the group was down in the front room ready to go.

"Jackson," Raven said, "Would you like to teleport us to the palace?"

"Sure," Jackson said, "Azerath vexritch endiré." The group of companions appeared in the main room of the palace.

Raven looked at Jackson, his skin had turned a sheepish white color, and he had a blank expression on his face. Her friends faces were horrified, and all looking in the same direction. Raven slowly turned to see what was causing their horrified looks. She gasped as she saw Maxwell standing there, talking to Lord Falconer.

**Well there you go, chapter 15. **

**I promise I'll continue soon. **

**Please, Please review. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	15. Answers

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to let you know that I have updated my earlier chapters ****AND I STRONGLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO READ THEM. THEY ARE A LOT BETTER AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THE STORY MORE.**

**Answers**

**ATTENTION!**

**If the story is already complete when you read this, it doesn't apply to you.**

Info you should know: I added a prequel and other things to the first chapter that will help you understand the story more. There is something added to each chapter that is important. You'll have to reread them to know what happens.

"This is completely absurd," they heard Maxwell saying to Lord Falconer, "I did nothing wrong."

"Maxwell," Lord Falconer told him, "Raven doesn't feel safe around you. And she insisted that you go away for a while. And the prison released her friend Robin, and they found you guilty and not him of abusing her."

"Well who would've-" Maxwell said looking around the room, and he spotted Raven and her friends with Jackson with them.

"You little traitor!" Maxwell shouted as he stormed over to Jackson, "My own kin sold me out!"

"Maxwell it was wrong what you did!" Jackson shouted back at him.

"How dare you talk to me in that manner!" Maxwell shouted and slapped Jackson hard across the face. Jackson fell onto the floor and all the Titans, except for Raven, ran to his assistance.

Raven stood there with all four of her red eyes glaring at Maxwell. Her Titan uniform appeared on her body with tendrils of dark magic coming from underneath her cloak.

"It is time for you to be punished!" Raven shouted in a deep airy voice.

Maxwell's eyes began to glow white and dark energy formed in his hands. And he looked up at Raven who stood about three feet above him. Maxwell was obviously no match for Raven, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"No dear," he taunted Raven, "It is time for you to be punished."

Raven barely let him finish before she formed a huge ball of black magic and struck Maxwell with it. He blocked it with a last second force field. Maxwell through a thin bolt of magic at Raven. Raven slowly tilted her head and dodged it easily.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthois!" Raven shouted. Maxwell became fully engulfed in her aura and couldn't move a muscle. Raven clenched her fist together and made her power constrict Maxwell until he couldn't breathe. Raven was not about to let Maxwell live after hurting someone she loved, not again.

"Raven Stop!" Jackson yelled.

Raven heard his voice and her powers dropped Maxwell and she collapsed onto the floor. Guards came running up to them. They picked Maxwell up off of the floor and took him away. And Lord Falconer followed them. Raven's friends came running over to her. Robin grabbed her in his arms and rested her head on his forearm. "Raven!" he yelled. Raven eyes began to open and she hurriedly sat up.

"Are you alright Jackson?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "Are you?"

"Yeah," she said, "Jackson, why did you stop me from killing Maxwell?"

"Because," Jackson said with his skin turning pale and tears welling up in his eyes, "No one, not even Maxwell, deserves their life to be taken away." Before Raven could reply, Jackson teleported himself away from them.

"Raven," Robin said helping her up off of the ground, "You should go talk to him."

"But I don't know where he is," Raven told him.

"He's in his room," Robin told him.

"How do you know?" Raven asked.

"Because," Robin told her, "He wouldn't go somewhere that nobody could find him, because then no one would be able to talk to him and make him feel better."

"Thanks Robin," she said to him, "I'll be back in a little while."

They all nodded, and Star and BB went to Star's room. Cy and Robin went to find Maxwell and Lord Falconer.

Raven approached Jackson's door and knocked lightly. "Jackson sweetie," she said, "Can I come in?"

Raven didn't hear an answer so she just walked in. She looked around and saw Jackson sitting on his bed staring into nothingness. His skin was pale white and he sat there, motionless.

Raven sat down very close to him on the bed. "Jackson," she said softly, "What is it?"

"Raven," Jackson said so softly she could barely hear him, "It's nothing."

"Jackson what aren't you telling me? You can trust me like I trust you. Just tell me whatever it is, I'm here for you."

"I can't tell you," Jackson said still staring straight ahead, motionless.

"Jackson, you can trust me."

"He said he'd kill me if I did," Jackson said.

"Jackson, you know that I won't let anything happen to you. I love you I will never let anything happen to you."

"I was young when it happened," Jackson said finally turning to look at her.

"When what happened?" Raven asked.

"When my parents died," Jackson had tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke, "No, when my parents were killed."

"How were they killed?" Raven asked.

Jackson's skin was paler than Raven's now, and he was looking deep into Raven's eyes, with terror filling his.

"His parents were killed," Jackson told her, "And he came to live with us. My parents were good to him, and he seemed to care for them. One day I followed him around, and watched him. First, he showed me a trick with his magic and a candle. He took the flame from the candle in his aura. And he took me to where my parents were, underneath a tree in the backyard. Then he said to me, watch when the rain and lightning start, the flame will still be lit. And he made the flame grow and grow with his powers. And when the storm started, he lit the base of the tree on fire. And he pushed it over on top of my parents with his mind. And he made me watch as their flesh burned and they cried for help. I can still hear their screams of agony and pain in my ears. I wanted to help them, but he said, move and you'll have their same fate," tears were now flowing down Jackson's face. "I listened in the shadows of our home, as he told everyone lightning stuck the tree and fell on them. I wanted to tell them the truth, but he said if you tell anyone what really happened, you'll suffer just as they did. And I haven't spoken of it until now. Because I've lived in fear of him."

"Jackson," Raven cried with tears flowing freely down her face, "Who killed them?"

"He killed them. All three of them." Jackson said.

"Three of them?"

"My mother was pregnant when he killed them. My baby sister was murdered as well."

"Jackson, who killed them?"

"He did. Maxwell."

"Oh Jackson" Raven said taking him in her arms.

"He….he killed your…..mother as well. And….and his parents," Jackson said through his muffled sobs.

Raven felt her heart break in half when she heard this. '_Maxwell killed my mother?' _she thought, _'He was her friend.'_

"Jackson we have to tell someone," she told him, "Or else Maxwell will continue to take the lives of others."

Jackson sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Do you promise I'll be safe?"

"I promise Jackson, no harm will ever come your way," she promised him.

"Then tell someone," Jackson told her, "Maxwell should be punished."

"Alright Jackson," she said getting up off of the bed, "I'll go tell Lord Falconer. And Robin will come and stay with you."

"Thank you Raven," Jackson thanked her.

"You're welcome Jackson," she said as she left the room. She ran down to the main room.

"Charles," she called him.

"Yes madam Raven?" Charles answered her.

"Where's Lord Falconer?" she asked in an urgent tone.

"He is at the Azerath prison," Charles told her.

"Thanks Charles," she said, "Azerath Metrion Zenthios!" She appeared on the inside of the prison. Cyborg and Robin were standing in the waiting room.

"Robin," she said running into his arms. Raven's face and eyes were puffy and red from her crying.

"Raven," Robin said, "Have you been crying?"

"Yes," she told him, "Maxwell he.…he killed Jackson's parents, his parents, Jackson's unborn sister, and he killed Arella."

"Oh Raven," Robin said hugging her tighter.

"Robin I need you to go to the castle and stay with Jackson," Raven told him.

"Sure Raven," he agreed.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthios," Raven chanted and Robin disappeared.

"Cy I need you to come with me," Raven told him.

"Sure Raven," he agreed, "Lord Falconer is talking to the guards that arrested Maxwell."

"Come on Cy," Raven said running to where Lord Falconer was.

When she reached him he was talking to the same man that Raven scared so badly. And Maxwell was in the same prison cell Robin had been in.

"Lord Falconer!" Raven shouted.

"Raven what is it?" Lord Falconer asked concerned.

"It's Maxwell," she replied panting, "He's lied to you. He is a murderer. He killed his parents, Jackson's parents, Jackson's unborn sister, and he killed Arella. I refuse to marry him whether I'm summoned by the council or not. I'm sick of people telling me how to live my life."

And before Lord Falconer could respond, there was a quick wisp of black smoke and Raven disappeared into thin air.

Raven felt as if she was hurdling through space and time. All she saw was an endless tunnel of black. It was like she was being sucked into a black hole. Until finally it all disappeared and she fell onto an alter.

She hurriedly stood up and looked around. She stood before three men and two women and all were people of Azerath. They all seemed to be floating on their own individual cloud of nothingness. They all bore a strange medallion around their necks, and wore robes of gold and black. Raven immediately knew what had happened, she'd been summoned by the Council of Azerath.

"Raven," the man in the middle bellowed her name, "Why have you questioned our decision on your rule?"

Raven felt her heart drop and beads of sweat formed on her face. "I don't feel that someone should be forced to rule."

"What do you mean forced?" one of the women asked her in a deep voice.

"When Arella died," Raven told them, "I was told to leave my home on Earth and take over the throne."

"Your home is Azerath," another man told her.

"I was born on Azerath," Raven disagreed with him, "But I left a long time ago, and went to Earth and found my true home. With people who love me for me, and not because of who my mother is."

"Your mother would have wanted you to be queen," the other woman said to Raven.

"My mother would have wanted me to be queen, if I wanted to be queen," Raven told her.

"Arella would want what was best for her people," another Man said to her.

"Arella knew that what was best for her people, was not what was best for her and the other rulers of Azerath before her," Raven told them.

"You are the first to disagree with your rule," the man in the middle said.

"And I won't be the last," Raven said, "If you continue to do this, there will always be a soul who disagrees. It only takes one snowflake to start an avalanche."

"Raven I understand that you don't want to be queen," the woman said, "But there is no other to take your place."

"Oh yes there is," Raven told them, "And she is the right one to rule. Not me."

"And why not you," the other man said, "You are brave and you speak out for what is right. You are truly the daughter of Arella."

"And as the daughter of Arella," Raven said winning them over, "I ask you to let my cousin Dawn be queen instead of me."

"Tell us Raven," the man in the middle said, "Why should Dawn be queen and not you?"

"Because Dawn has what it takes to rule with no one by her side," Raven said, "With me at the throne, I would always have to have someone guiding me in the right direction."

The woman that first spoke to Raven took it upon herself to make her own decision without the rest of the council. "Raven," she said, "You are right. It isn't right to be forced to rule. And you don't have to. Dawn shall be queen, and you may go back to your true home, on Earth."

The rest of the council smiled as Raven disappeared.

Raven reappeared in the main hall of the palace. Everyone was there: Lord Falconer, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Charles, Dawn, Jackson, and all the servants.

"I have an announcement," she said in a joyful voice, "I have talked to the Council of Azerath. And as it turns out, I will not be queen."

Everyone had surprised looks on their faces, and Dawn had a sad look on her face. Raven grabbed Dawn by the hand and took her up to the front of the room.

"I give you," she announced, "Your future queen of Azerath, Dawn Elizabeth Roth."

Everyone clapped and cheered and Dawn was smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you, Raven," she thanked her cousin and gave her a heart filled hug.

Raven ran into Robin's arms and hugged him tightly. "We get to go home," Raven told him, "It's over Robin. It's over."

"I told you it would all work out," he said back to her. Robin lifted her and spun her around in circles. Everyone smiled and laughed. People went about congratulating Dawn and hugging and laughing with Raven. All was great until Lord Falconer mentioned Maxwell.

"Raven," he told her, "What am I to do with Maxwell?"

"Kill him," Robin chimed in.

"No," Raven disagreed and looked over at Jackson, "Someone once told me that nobody deserves to have their life taken away. Not even Maxwell."

Jackson smiled and Raven smiled back at him.

"So what am I supposed to do with him?" Lord Falconer asked.

"Lock him up and throw away the key," Raven said, "He is sentenced to 1,000 years or until he's dead, whichever comes last."

Lord Falconer nodded and teleported himself to the prison where Maxwell was.

Raven, the titans, and Jackson all were together in a group talking amongst each other. They where asking Raven what happened at the council and talking about how happy they were for Raven. The day ended soon and they all went to sleep. And for the first time in a long time, everyone had sweat dreams.

**This is not the end. There's still more to the story. And it will continue soon. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the updates on the other chapters.**


	16. New Beginnings

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**New Beginnings**

Robin slept in Raven's room that night, he snuck out in the early hours of the morning, but he quickly return.

"Raven," he said at about nine that morning.

"What it is sweetie?" Raven answered him.

"I think I know the perfect thing to do today," he said with excitement in his voice.

"What's that?" she asked looking up at him.

"We need to celebrate," he told her, "Let's throw a party tonight."

"Wait," Raven said, "I'm very open to the idea, but we don't have enough time to plan a party."

"Raven we have the rest of the morning, the afternoon, and part of the evening. That's plenty of time," he pointed out, "And I've already bought some things for it."

"Is that where you crept out to early this morning?" Raven said sarcastically, "Oh did you think I didn't know?"

Robin blushed, "Yes that's where I was."

"It better have been," Raven joked.

"So are we going to party tonight or what?" Robin asked changing the subject.

"Yes because you know I'm a party animal," Raven said stoically.

"Well then we'd better get started planning," Robin said getting up out of the bed, with Raven right behind him. He left and went to the main room while Raven got dressed. She was done in about twenty minutes.

When she got into the main room, Robin, Starfire, Jackson, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were there waiting. They all were holding clipboards and had Bluetooths in their ears. When she walked up to them, Cyborg handed her a Bluetooth and clipboard.

She took it rather slowly. "Guys," Raven asked them, "Don't you think this is a little overboard?" She held up the Bluetooth, "I mean is the Bluetooth really necessary?"

"Yea," Beast Boy said seriously, "I mean if we're going to plan a party, then we have to look like real party planners."

"Fine," Raven said as she put the Bluetooth in her ear, "So where is this party going to be held?"

"In the ballroom at nine o'clock sharp," Jackson answered her as if he were a real big time superstar.

"Well let's go and see how we're going to decorate it," Raven said turning to walk to the ballroom.

Her friends followed. When they got there, the chairs, the tables, the projector, the plants, and all the flowers from the memorial service were still there.

"Where do we start?" Starfire asked sounding overwhelmed.

"First," Beast Boy said, "We clean."

"No first," Raven disagreed, "We tell the _servants _to clean."

"Right," Jackson said smiling, "Margaret!"

A heavy set middle aged woman came up to them, "Yes sir," she answered Jackson.

"Get some people and clean this mess up," Jackson instructed her.

"Yes sir," she said turning to leave.

"Let's sit down and plan this party," Robin said taking a seat at a nearby table.

His friends joined him.

"So where do we start?" Beast Boy asked.

"First," Jackson answered him, "We plan what's going to happen."

"Great idea," Raven said and gave Jackson a sarcastic smile.

Jackson returned the smile before he get out a pen and a piece of paper.

"So how many guests?" he asked.

"Two hundred," Raven answered.

"Invites only?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," Robin answered.

"Okay then we'll need security," Jackson pointed out, "Who wants to be in charge of it?"

"I will," Beast Boy answered.

"Okay," Jackson said as he was writing, "Who wants to be in charge of food?"

"I think we all know I should," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Alright," Jackson said, "Who wants to be in charge of making the invites?"

"I would," Starfire answered.

"Okay," Jackson said, "I'll be in charge of arranging the party. And that leaves Robin and Raven for decorations."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait," Raven stopped him, "What do you mean arranging the party?"

"Things such as the music, the guest list, the events, the time and things of that nature," Jackson answered her.

"Wait wait wait," Raven stopped him again, "Events?"

"Speeches, announcements, and whatever else that might come up," Jackson answered her.

"Well don't go overboard with this guys," Raven said stoically, "I'm really not the type to party like there is no tomorrow."

Everyone laughed except for Raven; she sat there with her arms folded across her chest. "You guys I'm serious," she whined, "Stop laughing at me."

Robin hugged her while he and the others were still laughing. "We're sorry Rae," he apologized, "It's just you make it sound so funny."

"It's okay," she pouted, "Let's get started before you all make me cry."

"Sorry Rae," Cy apologized but he was still chuckling.

"Sorry friend Raven," Starfire apologized as well.

"Sorry Raven," Jackson apologized as he stood up.

"My bad Dark Vader," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"It's okay guys," she said in her normal tone, "But seriously, nothing too big."

"You got it Raven," Jackson said, "Guys call when you're done so I can put it together and make this party happen." And he went to the main room to begin his job. Star went to the garden to design the invitations. Beast Boy went to gather up some guards. Cyborg went to the kitchen the instruct the chefs. And Raven and Robin stayed in the ballroom to plan out the decorations.

First, Jackson searched for a live band that could appear that night. "Let's see," he said to himself, "I need a band that is fun and lively but also serious and relaxed."

He searched through ads in the newspaper and called up his friends from school. Until he finally found a band, The Youngsters.

The Youngsters had a guitar player named Chris, a drummer named Sam, a keyboard player named Eric, a bass player named Shaun, and a male lead singer named Jake. They could play classical mood music, slow love songs, jazz, blues, and music you could dance and have fun to. They were perfect for the event.

"Thank you guys for performing at the last minute," Jackson said to them.

"No problem man," Jake said to him, "Just tell us what music to play."

"Well I need you guys to randomly pick songs. We're going to need slow songs for a slow dance here and there and then we're going to need fast songs to pick up the mood. We'll need to keep our guests awake tonight," Jackson told them.

"Alright then dude," Eric said as Jackson left.

"Now I need to make the list," Jackson said to himself.

"So how are we going to decorate Robin?" Raven asked him.

"Well first we should write our ideas down, and then call Jackson so he can make them come to life," Robin answered her.

"Alright," Raven agreed and she got out a pen.

"We're going to need to pick the colors first," Robin told her.

"Okay," Raven said, "I think a mixture of different lively colors will work. Like dark green, eggplant purple, and midnight blue."

"Alright," Robin agreed, "So we'll need green purple and blue balloons, table cloths, napkins, plates, cups, spoons, knives, forks, and lighting."

"Alright," Raven said as she wrote down what he was saying, "Oh and we'll need a cake. A five tier white cake with edible colorful flowers all over it. And it should be square and twisting as it goes up."

"Good idea," Robin commented, "And an eggplant purple banner that says Congratulations in blue and green."

"Oh I like that," Raven told him. "And we're going to need a centerpiece. Like an ice sculptor of hearts and stars."

"Oh good, original," Robin said, "Is that all?"

"No," Raven said, "At the end, we're going to have an explosion of confetti and sparks."

"That's awesome," Robin said, "Now let's call Jackson and tell him."

"No need," Raven said and she pointed to a very stressed out Jackson as he walked into the room giving different orders to people.

"No, Cyborg said we need a 12ft by 6ft table for the appetizers," Jackson was saying to a servant.

"But sir we don't have a 12ft by 6ft table," the servant said back to him.

"Then make one," Jackson told him.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Star needs 200 copies ASAP," Jackson told a woman.

"Right away sir," she said back to him.

"Sir," another servant told him.

"Hold that thought," Jackson said to the servant and pressed his fingers up against his ringing Bluetooth. "What do you need Beast Boy," he answered it. Jackson got an annoyed look on his face when BB told him something.

"No no no," Jackson told Beast Boy, "We aren't going to get a camera crew."

Beast Boy told him something else. "We're not getting a limo either Beast Boy," Jackson said to him and hung up.

"Sir the red carpet is too long to for the walkway outside to the ballroom," the servant complained.

"Then _cut it_. My goodness it's not that hard," Jackson said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes sir," the servant said and walked away.

"And where's that latte I ordered ten minutes ago!" he exclaimed.

"Here it is sir," a servant told him and handed Jackson his latte.

"Jackson," Raven called him.

"What is it now!" Jackson exclaimed not knowing who said his name.

"Jackson," Raven said in a surprised voice.

"Oh Raven I thought you were another one of these worrisome servants," Jackson explained himself as he walked over to her, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Raven said.

"Are you two finished planning for the decorations?" Jackson asked, "Because I need to go ahead and get it started."

"Yes we're finished Jackson," Robin told him, "And Raven has it written down for you."

Raven handed him the paper.

Jackson skimmed over it. "I like it," he said, "And it will happen. I've got the band, the invitations are almost ready to be handed out, the security/guest list is ready, Beast Boy is done getting his team together and they're just working out their positions, Cyborg has all the food ready and the caters are being hired as we speak, and Cy also has plans for an appetizer table as well, and all we need to do now is get the decorating started. I'll get someone to work the lights and we'll need to get a confetti drop prepared, spark cannons for the inside on the stage, ice sculptor designers, a banner made, plates forks knives spoons table cloths and napkin's in purple blue and green, and I'll get Cy on the cake right now. Call if you need anything." Jackson then walked away.

"Well he's definitely in way over his head," Raven said sarcastically.

"You're right," Robin said, "Oh I just got another idea for the decorations."

"What is it?" Raven asked Robin.

"I'll tell you later," Robin said and ran to catch up with Jackson who was standing in the doorway with about seven servants talking to him.

"Sir," one servant was saying, "It will take us a while to build a table."

"I don't care if you have to work thirty times faster than you usually would," Jackson said annoyed, "Get the table finished and in this ballroom by eight o'clock sharp and no later."

"Yes sir," the servant said and went to work on the table.

The remaining six servants started to talk over each other to a very annoyed Jackson.

"Jackson," Robin said over the servants. Jackson held up a finger to Robin.

"Alright!" Jackson yelled to the servants and they ceased to talk.

"I don't care what problem you're having!" Jackson continued, "Just fix it and do whatever I told you to do! If one more person comes up to and tells me some stupid reason as to why they can't do their job, I'm going to slap them so hard, that they'll need surgery to get my handprint off their face!"

The servants', Robin's, and Raven's (who was watching from a distance) jaws were on the ground.

"And I'm not being mean," Jackson said as the servants walked away, "I'm just telling you like it is."

Robin cleared his throat, "Jackson."

"Yea Robin," Jackson answered him.

"I've got an idea for the party tonight," Robin told him.

"Walk with me," Jackson said turning to leave as he answered his ringing Bluetooth.

"Raven," Robin said as he left, "I'll be back in a sec."

"I'll be here if you need me," Raven said stoically as he left.

She sat there for about two minutes and Dawn came up to her.

"Hey Dawn," Raven greeted her.

"Hey Raven," Dawn greeted her back as she sat down, "Where's Robin?"

"He's talking to Jackson about something for the party," Raven replied.

"What party?" Dawn asked confused.

"Oh yeah that's right, you don't know," Raven said realizing her own stupidity, "We're throwing a party tonight in the ballroom. We're celebrating for no particular reason."

"Oh," Dawn said, "Am I invited?"

"Of course," Raven told her.

"So what's going on with you and Robin?" Dawn asked.

"We're just a couple," Raven said.

"Well that's good," Dawn said, "So what happened with Maxwell?"

"That bastard is serving a 1,000 year sentence or death, whichever comes last," Raven said evilly.

"What exactly did he do?" Dawn asked, "Cause I've heard so many different stories, that it's ridiculous."

"He's a murderer," Raven told her, "He's killed a lot of good innocent people. For no reason at all." Raven felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Like who?" Dawn asked, fearing what the answer might be.

"Like that wonderful boy, Jackson, his parents and unborn sister. His own parents. And my mother, Arella," choking on the last name she said.

"Oh Raven," Dawn said hugging her cousin. Raven now had tears streaming down her face, it just now hit her that Maxwell actually killed her mother.

"I'm sorry Dawn," Raven said through her tears, "It's just the fact that Maxwell killed my mother hasn't really sunken in. It's still a weak spot."

"No it's okay Raven," Dawn said, "This man fooled everyone. He tricked all of us, even Lord Falconer. And he was one of your mother's best friends. He was her friend and he did this to her. What kind of a person does that?" Dawn was now crying too.

"An evil, sick, twisted, bastard," Raven replied in a muffled tone. She and Dawn were comforting each other, and they had their faces buried in each other.

"But Raven," Dawn explained as she got up, "We can't do this."

"Do what?" Raven asked still sobbing.

"Sit here feeling sorry for ourselves," Dawn said as she took Raven's hand and stood her up.

"You're right," Raven said with tears still rolling down her face.

Dawn was still crying but was trying to stop herself.

Robin walked up to them holding a tray with six lattes on it. He didn't notice that they were crying yet.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, "I got some lattes if you want one." He noticed that they were crying.

"I leave for a couple of minutes, come back, and you two are crying your eyes out?" Robin said sarcastically.

"Sorry Robin," Dawn said wiping her tears, "I brought up something that was a weak spot for Raven. And as it turns out, it is for me too."

"Yea sorry Robin," Raven said wiping her tears as well. "Sorry that we're such crybabies," she said sarcastically.

They all laughed a little.

"Thanks," Dawn said taking one of the lattes from the tray in Robin's hand and walking away, "I really need one."

"Me too," Raven said and took one, "Thanks Robin."

"You're welcome," Robin said, "So what was the weak spot?"

"She just asked about you-know-who doing you-know-what to mine, his, and Jackson's you-know-whos," Raven said not wanting to repeat herself in fear of crying again.

"Oh right," Robin said realizing what Raven was referring to.

"Do you want to go find the Titans and see if they're finished?" Raven asked, "It's already one o'clock."

"Yea," Robin agreed. Raven held the tray of lattes with her mind and Robin's hand in hers as they walked to find Starfire.

When they found her in the garden. She was sitting at one of the tables drinking cucumber water and reading a magazine called "The Best of Azerath". She'd already finished making the invitations and Jackson was taking care of them being delivered.

"Hey Star," Robin and Raven greeted her as they sat down at the table.

"Hello friends," Starfire greeted them back.

"Have you seen Cyborg or Beast Boy?" Robin asked her.

"I have not seen Cyborg, but I saw friend Beast Boy not too long ago. He was ordering around the security officers." Starfire answered him."Do you guys want to go find them?" Raven asked.

"No need," Robin said pointing to the garden entrance. Cyborg and Beast Boy were just walking in. They came and sat down with the other three Titans. They were exhausted.

"Man am I beat," Beast Boy complained.

"So am I," Cyborg also complained, "But I can't even imagine how exhausted Jackson is."

"I feel sorry for the little dude," Beast Boy added, "He definitely has a lot on his plate. And tonight is going to be even worse for him. He has to worry about everything and everyone. And the whole party is depending on him. I'd really hate to be Jackson right now."

"Thanks Beast Boy, you really know how to cheer a guy up," Jackson said sarcastically. He'd came just in time to hear what Beast Boy had said.

BB blushed. "So is everything ready for tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

"Everything is ready to go for tonight," Jackson answered him in a joyful voice.

"So how come you're not stressed out and exhausted like you were earlier?" Raven asked him.

"I'm not stressing anymore because," Jackson answered her with a teeth showing smile, "There really is no reason to be in over my head. Tonight is going to be great."

"Okay what did he smoke," Beast Boy asked in a serious tone.

Everyone laughed but BB who said, "I'm serious, nobody is that optimistic unless they're on something."

"Shut up grass stain," Raven told him, "Before I tell everyone your little problem." Raven smirked at the little green changeling who sunk down into his chair. Everyone had looks on their faces that were begging Raven to tell them BB's little secret.

"Okay Raven I'll be quiet," Beast Boy said quickly.

"That's what I thought," Raven said sarcastically.

Jackson's Bluetooth started ringing. He pressed his fingers to it. "Yea," Jackson answered. He got a very worried look on his face when they told him something.

"It has to be ready by tonight," he said. The person on the other line said something else.

"I don't care if the first one exploded. Make another one," he said annoyed. They said something else.

"Just do what I tell you," Jackson said, "Be finished with it by tonight, or me and you are going to have some problems." He hung up angrily. "Ugh these people and their petty complaints," Jackson said to them all.

"Jackson just calm down," Robin told him, "Don't stress about it. Tonight is going to be great with no worries. And it will be a night to remember."

"You're right," Jackson said calming down and taking deep breaths, "Tonight is going to be wonderful. The night of all nights. A night to last forever. And night not to forget. A night-"

"Jackson," Raven interrupted him, "We get it." Everyone chuckled a little.

"Sorry," Jackson apologized embarrassed.

**Nothing else really happens before the party, so I'm just going to skip ahead.**

The Titans and Jackson all went to go get dressed.

Raven put on a red bubble dress with a black ribbon around the waist. _(go to my profile to see the picture)_

Starfire put on a purple dress. _(go to my profile to see the picture)_

Cyborg work a black tux.

Robin wore a black tux with a red tie, he thought that he should dress up. _(go to my profile to see the picture)_

Beast Boy wore a black tux with purple in it and switched his Bluetooth to the earpiece Jackson gave him. He figured that he should look professional since he would be the head of security.

Jackson wore a tux, with an earpiece in which he could talk to all the staff, security, and band. He new that he should look professional. (go to my profile to see the picture)

They all met up in front of the ballroom on the inside of the castle at eight forty-five.

"Beast Boy," Jackson said, "Make sure you keep in touch with the security."

"I will dude," BB said lost in Star's eyes.

"You'd better," Jackson said, "I will be in there with you guys. I'll just have to monitor a couple of things from the dance floor."

Robin leaned his head down to where his mouth was right next to Raven's ear. "You ready?" he whispered to Raven.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted in a whisper.

"I've got you. It'll be fine," he assured her.

"Let's go then," she said aloud. And she and her friends walked through the door of the ballroom.

Raven laughed a little when she saw how nice and young the ballroom looked. It was perfectly fit for a young adult party. The ice sculptor, the banner, the cake, the tables, the colors, and everything in between were amazing. The lighting was awesome. The room was dark with colorful lights showing different figures on the floor and ceiling. The band looked hot. All five of the players had on a sexy outfit. And overall the party was amazing.

"Jackson you did wonderful," Raven told him, "This place looks awesome."

"Thanks Rae," he thanked her as they walked on into the party. Mostly all the guests were there having an awesome time. Everyone was dancing to the ass kicking music the band was playing. Star, BB, Cy, and Jackson ran onto the dance floor and started dancing and having a great time.

"Do you want to dance?" Robin held his hand out for Raven to hold.

"I don't know how to dance to fast songs," Raven admitted embarrassed.

"I'll teach you if you come," Robin said sincerely.

"Okay," Raven agreed as she took his hand.

Robin lead Raven to the dance floor. "Just try to keep the beat. That's all you have to do," he told her. Raven easily began to catch on. She and Robin dance all on each other. Raven grinding her hips on him. And they laughed and messed around.

Jackson danced his way across the dance floor to Raven and Robin.

He didn't say anything but grabbed Raven's hand and spun her around playfully. Raven noticed who it was and began to dance around with him as well. Soon BB, Star, and Cy ended up where Robin, Raven, and Jackson where. And they danced until all of them were in need of a drink. They walked over to the refreshment table and got some drinks.

Jackson pressed his fingers up to his earpiece. "Alright Jake," Jackson said to the lead singer, "Start playing the slow dancing songs."

"Alright little dude," Jake said back to him. Jake held his hand up and the band stopped playing. He said something to them, and they nodded. Jake went back up to the microphone and said, "Alright guys, its time to slow it down for all the couples out there."

The band began to play a slow mood song and Jake began to sing. He blew everyone away, he had a beautiful singing voice. Robin lead Raven back onto the dance floor and BB did the same with Star. Jackson took this as an opportunity to go check and see how everything was going. And Cy went to go see how the chefs and caters were doing.

Robin held Raven close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Raven," Robin whispered.

"I love you more," Raven said playfully.

Robin chuckled a little, and they danced and danced and danced some more. They were lost in each others' hearts.

And then the band, after playing about ten slow songs, started playing the fast upbeat songs. Probably under Jackson's orders. And he and Cy came into the ballroom and joined the two couples.

Raven, Robin, Jackson, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg danced the night away. Before they knew it, it was midnight. The band was playing a slow song and Raven and Robin where slow dancing. Robin realized what time it was when he saw Jackson gesturing for him to come on. "I've got to do something Raven," Robin said and walked over to where Jackson was. Raven watched as Jackson pinned a microphone onto Robin's jacket. Robin walked onto the stage and the band stopped playing. She saw Jackson say something to them with his earpiece. They obviously knew what was going on.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Robin said.

'_What is he doing?' _Raven thought.

"Raven could you please come up to the stage?" Robin said.

Raven had a very confused look on her face as she walked up to stage. Jackson had told the lighting crew to put the spotlight on her. Raven looked out into the audience and all her friends (Dawn, Star, BB, Cy, and Jackson) were watching with very attentive looks on their faces. They obviously knew what was happening.

Raven got up onto the stage, and Robin took her hand in hers. "What's going on?" Raven asked in a whisper. Robin didn't answer, he just gave her one of those 'you'll see' looks.

"Raven," Robin began to say, "No one in this world can ever mean more to me than you do. And you've been my best friend for years, and I realized that I loved you when I thought about being without you. And not having you here next to me, is something that I don't even want to imagine. I can't go a day in this world without you by my side. Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Robin got down on one knee. Raven gasped and tears started to fall down her face when she realized what was happening. She started to smile and put the hand Robin wasn't holding over her heart. "Raven," Robin continued, "I've told you time and time again, I can't live without you. And now I know that I meant what I said. Raven you are my everything, I love you more than life itself. I want to be with you forever. You complete me, and I want you to officially and rightfully be mine to have and to hold. Will you marry me?" Robin pulled out a black jewelry case and opened it to reveal a diamond wedding ring. Raven smiled and Robin smiled back at her.

"Yes Robin," she answered him, "I will marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Everyone applauded as Robin put the ring onto Raven's finger. Their friends whistled and yelled as Robin lifted her and spun her around. The confetti dropped and the sparks went off when Robin kissed Raven.

"Congratulations Raven and Robin," Jake said into the microphone as Robin carried Raven off of the stage newlywed style. "I wish nothing but the best for you," Jake continued, "One, two, three," he and his band began to play another fast song.

Robin put Raven down to her feet in front of all their friends. "So everybody knew about this but me?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Yea," everyone answered her at the same time and started to laugh. Raven playfully hit Robin on his chest.

"Congratulations friend Raven and friend Robin," Starfire said.

"Thanks," Raven answered her.

Everyone congratulated them but Jackson. And Raven realized why. She hadn't thought about it since the first day Jackson came to live with them.

Everyone began talking amongst each other except for Jackson. Raven looked at him as Beast Boy was saying something to her. She didn't pay attention to him; she was still focused on Jackson. Raven looked back at Robin, and he nodded. The Titans noticed this and fell silent as Raven walked over to Jackson.

"Jackson," she said.

"Yes Raven," Jackson answered trying to sound cheerful.

"I just realized something," she said smiling, "I've realized how much I've enjoyed having you around. I'm getting married to Robin, and I've really grown up since I've first came here. And I've just made one of the biggest decisions in my life, and I'm not talking about the proposal. I, no, Robin and I have decided that we don't want to go back to Earth. At least, not without you."

Jackson looked Raven directly into her eyes, with hope filling his.

"Jackson," Raven continued still smiling, "How would you like to be a Grayson? Let Robin and me adopt you, so we'll be a real family. Not just like a family but an actual family."

All the Titans gasped and Robin just smiled.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life," Jackson said ran into Raven's arms like a small child. Robin wrapped his arms around both of them.

Star and Dawn let out an 'awe' before they joined in the group hug. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, shrugged, and 'awed' before they joined in too.

"I love you guys," Jackson said, his voice was muffled because he was in the middle of the group hug.

"We love you too," they all said. Star's, Dawn's, and Raven's voices shook because they were all crying.

"You guys," Raven said in an airy voice, "I can't breath."

Everyone said sorry and oops as they backed away.

The girls wiped their tears away. And everyone just started laughing before they went back to dancing. Jackson told the band to play a slow song for the newlyweds.

Raven lay her head on Robin's shoulder as they danced.

"Raven," Robin whispered, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Robin," she answered him in a whisper.

"I just wanted to say," he continued, "That this is no normal love story."

Raven smiled remembering what she told him.

"And-" Robin said but was interrupted by Raven.

"And my story does end with and they lived happily ever after," Raven said.

Robin kissed her like he'd never done before. And the two became one as Raven let Robin make his imprint in her heart.

Jackson came over to them and he said, "Mom Dad, when are we leaving?"

Raven and Robin released each other slowly and looked at Jackson.

"Soon son," Robin answered him, "Soon."

Jackson, Raven, and Robin smiled.

"Robin, Jackson," Raven said, "I just realized something that has been obvious for years on end."

"What's that Mom?" Jackson asked.

"That the Titans aren't just a team," Raven said with tears filling her eyes, "But we're a family. A kind, caring, loving, and anything but normal family. And all that's tonight, is we've realized that. We've realized that we're a family of superheroes, a Titan Family."

"You're right Raven," Robin said, "And Jackson you're not just apart of the family now, but you're apart of the team. Jackson you're a Titan now."

Jackson smiled and hugged his parents. And soon, the rest of the Titan family came wrapped them in their arms. And shared their love for each other in a warm and caring group hug.

"I love our family," Raven said to Robin, "All of our family."

And so it was, they were a Titan Family. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Jackson. The Titan Family.

**Thank you for reading this. This is the last chapter and all that's left is the epilogue. Please review.**


	17. Epilogue

**It's sad to say that as of right now, this is the last chapter of A Sad Song To Sing. I might continue in the future on it, only if some people review and ask me to. I just want to give a special thanks to some of my reviewers, Gingerstorm101, Randompandattack, I'MNOTCRAZY1, TerraXbbXfan2, Yankeesgeek2.0, IsabellaRoth, Escape my reality, and Renee430. Thank you all so much for reviewing. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

"So where's my room?" Jackson asked. He and the Titans had just made it home from Azerath, three days after Robin proposed to Raven. Titans East were there, but none of them were in the living room.

"You can have my room," Raven told him, "I'm moving in with Robin, and my room is a lot better than any of the guest rooms."

"Okay," Jackson said, "Who's that?" Speedy had just walked through the doors to the living room.

"Raven!" Speedy yelled, running over to them. Speedy hugged Raven tightly.

"Hello Speedy," Raven greeted him trying to sound happy.

Speedy let go of raven and looked around at the Titans. "Hey Cy, Robin, Star, Beast Boy," he stopped when he saw Jackson, "Um….who's that?"

"Oh this is Jackson," Raven introduced him, "He's our son."

Speedy's jaw dropped all the way to the ground. "Our son?"

Raven giggled a little, "He's mine and Robin's adopted son."

"Oh well that's great," Speedy said trying to sound excited. Before Raven or any of the Titans could say anything else, the rest of Titans East came running in. Bumblebee jumped in Cyborg's arms. "I missed you sparky," she said.

"I missed you too Bee," Cyborg said letting her go.

"And before anybody asks," Raven said, "This is Jackson. Robin and I are engaged and he is our new adopted son. Jackson this is Titans East. They were staying here to protect our city while we were gone to Azerath. This is Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos."

"Nice to meet you all," Jackson said.

"Oh he's so cute," Bumblebee said pinching Jackson's cheeks.

"Thank you," Jackson said when Bumblebee let go of him.

"Anyways," Raven said, "I'll tell you guys the whole entire story later."

"Alright," Aqualad said, "But in the meantime, what are we going to do?"

"We need to get the new living arrangements together," Robin said in his 'Titan leader mode', "Raven you need to get all of your things out of your room, Jackson you help her. Beast Boy and Starfire, I want you two to move Raven's bed and all the other things she won't need anymore to the basement. Titans East, I really wish I didn't have to say this, but you guys have to pack. You leave tomorrow."

"Bumblebee's not leaving," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Cyborg, but she has to," Robin said, "She needs to stay with Titans East."

"Oh no she doesn't," Cyborg took Bumblebee's hand and got down on one knee. He pulled out the jewelry case and opened it revealing a diamond ring. "Bumblebee," Cyborg continued, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"You know I will Sparky," Cyborg stood back up and pulled Bee up in his arms and kissed her.

The Titans stood there and smiled. Raven and Starfire had tears in their eyes.

"Then it's settled," Robin said, "Bee you'll stay here, if it's alright with your team."

The rest of Titans East nodded. "But who's going to be the leader now?" Robin asked.

"I think Speedy should be the leader," Raven said, "And Argent should be the newest member of Titans East."

"Alright then," Robin said, "Say I if you think Speedy should be the leader."

"I," everyone said.

"Okay," Robin said, "I'll give Argent a call later."

"Wait a second," Beast Boy said, "I have something to say."

"What would that be?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy took her hand in his and got down on one knee. "Starfire," he said, "I really wasn't planning on doing this until your birthday, but I can't wait. I know that I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Starfire, will you marry me?"

"Yes Beast Boy, a million times yes," Starfire said with tears now flowing freely down her face.

Beast Boy grabbed Starfire up in his arms newlywed style, and kissed her.

The rest of the Titans just looked completely stunned, but Jackson was the most surprised of all. "Three proposals in two days," Jackson said, "Do these type of things happen all the time with the Titans?"

Everyone chuckled a little. "No Jackson," Robin said, "We've just grown up a lot since the beginning of this adventure."

"So what do we need to now?" Raven asked him.

"Nothing," Robin said, "I'm exhausted, and I'm pretty sure you all are now too. So let's just chill out until tomorrow."

"Fine with me," Cyborg said, and he grabbed Bumblebee up and ran to his room.

"Well," Beast Boy said, he and Star walking towards the door, "Starfire and I have some unfinished business to tend to. Goodnight, we'll see you tomorrow." And he and Starfire ran to her room.

The remainder of Titans looked around at each other in an awkward silence.

Raven gasped, "What's that?" she yelled. And everyone looked towards where she pointed. Raven grabbed Robin's arm and they ran out of the door to his room.

"Nice one," Robin said as he and Raven sat down on his bed.

"I know," Raven said, "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Robin raised a brow in question.

"How is this going to work out?"

"We are going to Raise Jackson. He'll soon grow into a very trustworthy and kick ass man. And you and I are going to be married, and everything else will just fall into place. Don't worry about it."

"I love you Robin," Raven said.

"I love you too," Robin said, "And our son."

"And maybe you could have another son, or maybe a daughter," Raven hinted.

"We'll see," Robin said.

"Yeah, we will, in nine months," Raven said.

"What do you mean," Robin asked.

"Robin, I'm pregnant," Raven said.

"Really?" Robin asked smiling.

"Yes," Raven said.

Robin held Raven in his arms, and she couldn't stop the tears of joy from falling, and he couldn't either.

And so it was.

They lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Review.**


End file.
